Where did you say I am?
by heyladyspace
Summary: Olivia was on a trek with her friends until she finds that she is lost. She has been transported to middle earth. No not New Zealand, the one from Lord of the rings. Very unhappy 10th walker. She will need to choose what information to share and to whom. Slow maybe romance. Rated M for language, mature details and mental health topics. (no smut)
1. Chapter 1

"Stupid hills. Stupid hot weather. Stupid legs…" I grumbled as trod up another large hill. When my friends asked me if I wanted to go on a hike with them I did not know that it was going to be an eight-hour hike. also I did not know that it was going to be this hilly. I am glad that I have strong ankles as the loose gravel and the steepness of the track had resulted in many trips and almost rolled ankles.

I take a small sip of my steel water bottle trying to ration my water as I don't know when the next stream or if there is water at the Doc hut at the Cape Brett lighthouse. As I come to the top of the hill I can see the track wind over the hills and coast. I stop for a bit looking at the spindly tea trees, steep deathly cliffs, and sparkling sea. This was one of the only upsides of this whole experience is to see this beautiful landscape. Staring to regain my energy I look to see if I can see my friends who I have not seen for 5 hours. For the first hour, we walked together but with me needing breaks and they were faster walkers than be I got left behind. Maybe if I had a friend to talk to this might be a bit more fun. Looking in the far distance I could see a faint line of a track but no little dots that could be my friends. 'They are properly long gone' I mumble to myself. I had given up kidding myself that this walk was not going to take over 8 hours. I take another sip of my drink bottle before heading off again. As I walk down another hill my legs wobble. "Grrrr stupid hill." I don't know what worse going up or down. My ankles are not used to walking down hills like this so it is very difficult but doing down meant that it was cooler as trees could grow easier as there might be streams or be less windblown,

At the bottom of the hill I am excited as I come across a small river. I leave the track a little and follow the tack made by the feet of thirsty travelers such as myself. I can fill up my water bottle. I quickly drink what left and bend down fill my bottle in the forty cm wide stream. The water is crystal clear and has a light flow, so it is clean to drink. I drink a bit of the cold water hoping to cool down a little from this hot New Zealand summer day. A mixture of the heat, how I was crouching, the weight of my bag and tilting my head up to drink caused me to lose my balance falling forward into the river. "OH great, I managed to fall in one of the smallest rivers in Northland." I complain loudly to myself mostly in embarrassment but slightly happy as the water is refreshing as my undergarments and shorts were dry so that meant no chafing and no one likes wet undies.

I quickly grab the water bottle that I had dropped before it floated down the stream and filled it back up as I stood up and put the lid back on I looked back to the path from where I came. 'Hmmm' a little confused as I couldn't see the track. It must be just on the ridge or an optical allusion I walked to where I thought the track was and found it was not where I thought it was. 'I was sure the track was here.' I looked around super confused where I filled the water bottle up was 4 meters of the track. There was no way of me getting lost. I walked back to the river and put my back down as it was heavy and hard to carry. I walked around the area to see if I could sea the track scrambling up banks and over tree roots but keeping an eye on my back to make sure I did not get lost after making a complete circle of the area I found nothing and went back to my backpack and sat down.

'How could it get lost?'

'Maybe I have heatstroke and is seeing things.'

'Maybe I had heat stroke and imagined a track.'

'Maybe I fell off a cliff and hit my head.'

'Maybe I have a concussion and forgot hitting my head and have memory loss.'

After thinking of how I got lost I realized I that actually I AM LOST. That freaked me out as I have never been lost before. I have had many of the track walks in the family forest and sometimes I have been slightly lost but I knew if I go a certain direction then I would make my out or a place I knew like the local river. But I had never been here before so I did not know the lay of the land. I pull out my phone and saw it was 3:30 pm and no reception that meant I was about seven hours along the Cape Brett track so only an hour or so away from cape Brett.

I was unsure which way the track was so If I chose a way to walk I could be walking away from the track and if my friends look for me then I would not be the track. But then again when would my friends begin to look for me. They would be expecting me around 5 pm but it might take a bit for them to realize that I was not there if they are having fun. So maybe 6 pm if they thought I was very slow. They could perhaps ask others on the track as there may have been other walkers. One or two would have to walk back a little bit of the track to see if was coming but they would have walked until about 7 pm and walked back so about 8 pm they would have called my family to see if I have contacted them or given up and walked back. It would be getting dark then. They would have gotten maybe Jack as he is the fittest to walk the whole track to see if I was hurt or something and he would probably be calling my name so maybe I would hear him so maybe around 9 pm they might find me. But that is a lot of hassle and I don't want to be sitting here for five hours.

I can't just sit here.


	2. Chapter 2

I could not wait around for 5 hours for my friends to find me. I collected some rocks from around the river and a small rotting log that I strip the bark off. Then I made a marker with the branch in the middle and the rocks piled around it. It was not very good but did its job.

If somebody found it then they would know that I was here and hopefully track me. I then followed the river downstream. If I follow the small river then I will eventually come to the coast. This is a small peninsula, it would not take very long and then I will follow the coast around to Cape Brett. It should only take 3 hours, at the max.

It was hard going as there was no track, resulting in me needing to jump over logs that had fallen and transferring down banks. Soon the river grew larger and fast-flowing. I felt this was a little strange, as I did not know that there would be a river in a coastal area like this. I must continue as I had no other choice. Soon the river met with another river and became large, too large to cross. I knew that there were no large rivers in this area, I sat down next to the river bed unsure what to do next. My plan had failed, and this was illogical. I should have met the sea by now. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 6 p.m. I have been walking for a long time, but it did not feel like it. Now the is almost time for the sun to start setting. The forest started to grow dark as the trees block out the sun.

A bird started chirping, one that I had not heard before. I looked closely at the tall trees with huge trunks. I did not know these trees and I thought myself to be an expert on native New Zealand trees. There should not be such a large forest in this area, as it's supposed to be tea tree and grasslands. I did not realise how lost I am, I do not even recognise any of the small plants or moss. Everything looks so different. Even the stones and rocks have a different tinge to them, a colder blue.

All I can do is, sit here hoping somebody will find me. but I have doubts if I am even in New Zealand. I could be in the South Island as I have never been there before. I may not recognise trees. But it's different here, the land feels different too. Whenever I would go into the New Zealand bush, it always felt late home. Like I belong, but this place feels sad and old.

I looked around at me to try and get some clues. Maybe there are some plants or animals here that I've seen online before, in some YouTube videos or something. I turn over some rocks but find nothing. I move leaves and old logs and find nothing. I don't know. Could I not be in New Zealand? This frightens me. Not just because somehow unexplainably I'm not where I should be, but also New Zealand is safe. No. I can't it is impossible. I cannot be anywhere else but in New Zealand. It is illogical. "I don't know. I don't know where I am I'm lost." I whisper. I sit there watching everything around me, memorizing everything and hopefully so that I can remember or recognize something. As I sit still the forest stops hiding. A small bird on its perch cheeps loudly at me as if it was questioning me being here. I could not name the brown bird with golden speckles on its back and a red chest. It seems that the bird is surprised that I am here.

I looked to my left and see something scary. A huge dark spider about the size of my hand was sitting in the middle of its web. I've never seen a spider so big. Again, I feel like I am not in New Zealand anymore. How the hell could I not be in New Zealand?

I feel the hope drain from me and start whispering out loud "What ... What if I. What if no one ever..." A sob closes my throat before I could finish my sentence. I tried to breathe slowly but it hurts. So, I listen to the birds chirping, the leaves rustling. It slowly becomes familiar but like meeting a new friend and getting to know them a little. After sitting for a while, I start to feel cold and my stomach feels empty. I had missed lunch, as for me and my friends were supposed to have it together. They were carrying lunch, but I never caught up with them. Luckily I have some food on me as I was told to bring 2 cans of peaches and a packet Trail mix. I open my bag and fish out the packet. I nibble on some chocolate covered raisin and nuts, as I think of a plan to get out of this place.

'I must get out of this forest. When I get out maybe I'll be able to see a town or something but how do I know that I'm not going around in circles. town and cities are always built by water so if I just follow the river then eventually I will find something or someone.' As my legs are sore and my knees ache, I don't think I could walk anymore. It is going to get dark soon and the only light I have is my phone. It will be impossible to carry on, so I must find Shelter. We had planned to sleep under the stars tonight, but it is colder than I expected. My sleeping bag is thin, and the tall trees shelter warmth of the day. I believe it's going to be very cold tonight, so I need to build a shelter of some sort. I am glad I did learn some sort of survival skill in high school, like the best way to make a shelter. I'm lucky that there is just me, when we were practicing we had to fit everyone under the shelter. It was quite difficult but now I have a problem, as I do not have a rope, free branches or sticks, or anything to cut some small stick with to create a shelter. The ground feels wet, if I was to put my sleeping bag on the ground it will quickly become damp. I also have the dilemma that there could be wild pigs or something else roaming around. so, I would not be safe on the ground.

'I could climb a tree maybe. They always do this in the stories and that's how Katniss in Hunger Games survived. But I do not know if I can trust myself from not falling out of the tree. I am not very strong in my arms, so I don't know how I would climb a tree in the first place, but I have to try.'

I stop snacking on trail mix. My stomach still complains. I now have some energy from the nuts and dried fruit. I feel like I need more sugar as my muscles are shaking and I can feel a headache coming on. I open one of the tins of peaches. I'm lucky it is a pull-top, as I did not know how in the world I would open it if I did not have a can opener. I almost drink the whole can of peaches only stopping to chew each slice of peach. My stomach feels so much better now that there is some food in it. As the temperature is dropping with the sun I need to change into warmer clothing. I grab my black cotton sweat pants and soft lavender camping jacket out of my pack. I out of habit I look around to see if I am alone. I feel stupid for doing that and struggle to change my pants as now my legs feel like jello and are shaking. After changing into my warmer styled clothing, I pick up my bag and look to find a tree that I could climb and sleep in.

**Hello and thank you for reading.**

**There are a few things I want to mention, this story is rated R for topics about periods or mental problems or slightly heated moments. **

**I will not be writing any sumty chapters and please do not ask for it as I am asexual and they would not be very good anyway. **

**Again thanks for reading. **

_**Heyladyspace**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A mysterious man's PVO **

Standing still waiting for the slightest movement, I am now on a short hunting exhibition feeling quite disappointed that I was only able to hunt one small pheasant. I was about to settle down and make camp when I received a messenger bird. Luckily I recognized the flap of the bird to be a messenger, not a game bird or else I would have shot down the bird. There was a disturbance in the forest an hour east of me. As I was the closest scouting member it was recommended that I scout out the possible orc stomping through the forest. It still astounds me that elves can hear the souls of the trees. This is most likely how the elves discovered the disturbance so far away. I ponder what creature excited the tress for them to whisper the message to the ears of the elves, that are many leagues away.

Uncertain of what was the cause of the disturbances I let Roheryn, my horse run free but know she would follow me at a distance waiting for my call if required. Thus, I head east quietly, wary of what I might find. Once I am in the area of the disturbance said to be it does not take long till I find an interesting marker by a small stream.

'Is this a marker signalling the destination of an orc pratol gathering site? a grave?'

What also baffles me is the tracks in the area. It seems that there is only one set of tracks, but it perplexes me as they circle the area then appear to head north along the river. This could be the tracks of an enemy scout who left a marker for a meeting place. Wary of this possibility I take down the marker but leave a small etching on a nearby short tree. If one was not looking for this symbol, they would not see it. Also, from demolishing the marker, it confirmed that it was not a grave. As I follow the track, I realized something incredibly strange, I did not find tracks coming to the area only going away from the marker. As I am a highly-skilled tracker, I am sure of my findings that I did not miss anything as I surveyed the area. The possibility of the creature had come from the way it left but after following the tracks, I have confirmed there is only one set and this person has strange footwear. This person had left a clear footprint in some soft mud and again this puzzles me, the print has patterned ridges and grooves, I have never seen such a pattern. Following the tracks, for over ten minutes I come across another clue. It is quite unpleasant and makes me even more puzzled how can someone cover their tracks well enough for me not to find them but once building a marker leaves a track that a toddler could follow and then is so disrespectful and disgusting to not bury its waste. Only someone stupid or an orc would do this. I bury the thing's waste and quickly clean my small shovel.

By now the sun had completely set and I slowly follow the tracks but looking carefully to be sure not miss any more clues of what I could be tracking. It takes me two hours to cover the ground it would normally take me only one hour. I was not stressed as what I was following did not seem to be moving at a quick pace. I stop when I find another 'goings' of the thing I was following. Well, I smelt it first before seeing it I bury this too. I also spy a cup-like object by the riverside. I stepped forward to go and investigate the object when I hear a shuffling above me in a tree. I had instantly drawn my sword ready to fend off the attacker. But seeing the thing responsible for the noise I half-lowered my sword and cocked my head sideways extremely baffled by what I was seeing. A young lady was hugging a large branch and appeared to be asleep. Her arms and legs although wrapped around the horizontal branch they were also looped through the straps of her rucksack. It looks peculiar but seems practical as if the bag is heavy it should keep her from falling from the tree. All of her positions are strange. You occasionally see some woman wearing pants while they were traveling but the fabric and style of her clothing were thin, had bright colours and somewhat close-fitting that left nothing to the imagination. It was obvious that she was a she, and without seeing her face he could tell she was human. What is a human woman doing here in these alone in these woods, it was practically unheard.

Normally one could easily tell where one hails from the clothes, they wear but I had never seen garments like these. The style of human woman clothes these days had many layers and had a 'poof' which hers lack. Her upper garment looked to have a shine like silk, but water and air would struggle to pass through almost like waxed cotton but had no sign of flaking or rigidness. I wish to feel the fabric to see if it was soft as it looks.

I quickly stop myself as that would be improper to touch a woman or her belonging without her consent, extremely so while she slept. Feeling embarrassed by the urge to touch a sleeping woman's clothes I turn away from her and lay eyes upon the strange cup-like object. I walk over to the riverside and pick it up. I allow myself to touch this as she had carelessly left it by the river.

It was made of some type of metal and what appears to be some fine paper with a perfect illustration of preserved peaches. The text upon the cup is hard to read like it is spelled wrong and missing symbols. I can recognize a few words but unable to understand most as the subject was lost on me too. I sniff the inside and it smells sugary like bottled peaches. The metalwork is impeccable almost too Perfect. The inside has a clear layer almost like glass or lacquer to protect the contents from the metal. How this object is made is unfathomable, it must be very expensive. I carefully place it back from where I had picked it up.

The human girl still asleep and is not awakening by my presence. She baffles me again and again. How could someone with superior crafted belongings be so stupid and unprepared for…. Everything. I am wearing my light leather amour and I am feeling the chill in the early spring air. But She is in thin clothes that do not appear to be lined with fir. This forest is somewhat safe, it is known to house large beasts like wolves and with the growing darkness in the land. Orcs can be stalking the forest. This woman has no apparent weapons on her unless she has a small knife hidden close. She also looks weak, lack of muscles is apparent. Her lifestyle must be easy with the body fat and lack of callouses on her hands. If I was to leave her unguided in this forest I fear that she would not last another day.

The direction she is heading is west towards Bree, but I feel that she is just following the river. Feeling that I am now responsible for this young woman's life I will wait for her to wake and if her destination is not too far, escort her too it. I sit down at the base of her tree and lightly rest waiting for daybreak.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for this chapter. The way I have written how he speaks is just…. horrible. I could not think of any other way to write his dialog and show the differences of common speak and our world's English. I did not want it to completely unrecognisable. To make up for this abomination, this chapter is going to be way longer than normal. Yay… or maybe not…...**

I wake up with great pain in my head and feeling extremely cold. Great I have a migraine. With a thump, I drop my backpack that was I was holding on with my legs and arms. As I sit up my head throbs with pain and I knew that it was too late to take any pain relief. I must get out of this tree before I fall out of it.

Trying to remember how I got up in this tree I look around. That's when I remembered that I had used a small y shaped branch as a stilt. I then had enough height to reach a branch that was 2 meters off the ground. The branch trick was pretty smart as I did not have enough strength in my arms to pull myself up. But now I wish I had my smart brain and not a headache. As now, I have the task to get out of the stupid tree in the dark.

I carefully reach down to the bottom branch with my leg. The bottom branch was two thick for me to sleep on, I had actually slept on a branch above it. I waved my leg around till one of my feet hit it. Then I moved my weight on to my legs. I was glad I had found it as my weight was getting too much for me on my arms. That was a huge mistake as my leg muscles were floppy from the brutal walking for hours on end and no training.

My legs gave way and I fell the remaining 2-3 meters to the ground. If you have ever fallen in the bush or go off track. You would know there is a lot of dead foliage and rotten wood. So I had about a foot of soft dead stuff to break my fall. "epp" slipped from my lips as I lost contact with the branch. 'THUMP' as I fell to the ground then a loud groan in pain follow by "Fuck!".

I moved a little and nothing felt super broken just a sore butt and my headache felt 20 times worse. I stood up and moved two steps from my tree then promptly threw up. I noticed that everything I had eaten before sleeping had come up exactly the same as I saw it last. Great so technically I haven't eaten since yesterday breakfast.

Thankfully like normal after throwing up my headache gracefully slips away and I am left feeling extremely cold and shaken. I try to stand and my legs are all wobbly like a baby taking its first steps.

"Hollo" a friendly voice says from the darkness.

"FUCK, SHIT, HOLY CRAP, FAR OUUUUT." I scream in shock. My heart races and It takes a while to calm down. Oh no someone saw all of that. Wait. "Omg thank God."

"Art thee well? Art thee did hurt?" the voice asks.

I am saved. I feel so happy. I can get out of this stupid Forest and get back to civilization. No way am I going on a trek ever again. "No, I am fine" I reply but really my legs are screaming at me and decided that they can not stand anymore and give way.

"Are thee very much not did hurt?" The voice comes closer and I can faintly see a dark outline of a man. A hand hovers towards me but stops as it is wary to touch me.

"No, I am fine my legs are just sore from the walk." The had moved away but the man comes closer making a better observation. Feeling a bit scared of this strange man. That I am alone with him, in the dark. The back of my neck shivers and I feel very wary of him. It is then that I notice his strange accent and weird use of words.

"Why are you talking funny?" I say with no filter. I think that went out the window when I threw up.

"Pardon?" he says taken back.

"You are talking weird like, thou shalt not do this. It's so old fashioned." I say like he is stupid.

"Thee speaketh words unknown. Thee might not but delirious 'r hitteth thy headeth while falling." He shoots back. He talks like I am the mental one. He comes close and puts my hand on chin and raises my face to the faint moon light.

"Hey." I flinch away from his reach and unwanted touch.

"I am my most humble apology thy lady, but thou art unwell. I wast only checking to see if 't be true thee hitteth thy headeth." He moved away from me and his tone was apologetic. I could hardy understand what he his saying but from his tone and the friendly feeling I was getting from him. I felt like I could trust him.

I always thought that I am a bit of an empath when I meet someone, I would get this feeling, or I would know if a friend would walk in a room because I knew their feeling. It's strange to explain and sounds like total bullshit.

Everyone has their own feeling. Some are warm and some are sharp. I have only met one person who feels the same as me and we became friends quickly because it felt like I was talking to myself.

I found out later that she was unwarily mirroring myself back to me. Like how you change your posture or tone of voice when you talk to different people.

There was a time when I met a friend's new boyfriend, he felt gross, wet and slimy. It turned out he was just that, a horrible cheating slimy dickhead and was just using my friend.

This man, even though I know nothing of what he looks like. He feels warm and strong. Sorry to be poetic here but his feeling is like a strong branch stretching up into the sky collecting the golden rays of the sun. Growing ever stronger.

From this feeling, I chose to trust him. Or well until he gets me out of this stupid forest.

I started shivering loudly from the cold, teeth chattering. I realized that I had been sitting there for lost in my thoughts. The man had wandered away and I could only hear him shuffling a short distance away, near the soft sound of the whishing river.

"Hey, don't leave me here," I say panicked while trying to stand but my legs complain, refusing to move.

"Doth not panic. I am only building a fire. I cannot see thy injurers in the darkness. From the sound of thy teeth clashing together. Thee wilt beest nearly freezing to death. Wherefore thee wear so dram I doth not knoweth." A small light comes from his direction and I got my first look at his rugged appearance. His face looks shadowed and frankly pissed off.

The warm glow slowly grows, and I could not read him more from his attire except that he is mental. Not only does he talk like a medieval lunatic he dresses like one too. A large full-length black cape covers most of his stature, but I could see that he is wearing black leather armor.

"I bet he has a nice big shiny sword too." I whisper and try not to giggle.

"Didst thee speaketh?" He questions and places a larger piece of wood on the small fire that now light up the area. Before I could reply he shakes his head and quickly walks over to me. "Cometh ov'r by the fire."

I feel embarrassed and was about to explain that my legs are on strike and refuses to take another step. Before I could say a word he sighs and starts to remove his cloak.

"Ahhh…" 'What are you doing' I think puzzled by his actions. Then with a swish of his arms, the cloak is now over my shoulders.

"Careful standeth" He carefully pulls me to stand by griping my forearms. "This way. Cometh." He carefully guilds me and takes most of my weight as we walk to the fire. His tone and how he is acting is like how one would guild an old lady that's 'barely there' down the hall to the toilet.

I don't know if I should be offended or thankful for his help. The warmth from the fire as we grow closer to it melts all my anger. I am just too happy to feel warmth to get upset.

He places me a short distance away from it and then disappears in the bushed towards my tree. "Oh." Say stupidly as I had completely forgotten my backpack which he is now carrying. He looks straight at me and askes. "Doth thee has't a pot 'r aught to useth on the fire? can I behold in thee container?"

"Ahhhh…. Um." Unsure what he asks but catches the words pot and fire. I understand he is asking me a question and hold my bag in question. I am unsure of what item he is asking for, but I doubt I have it. I shake my head no. "No, I don't know." As I only brought the bare essential/ whatever was light and fitted in my backpack. Not even a pillow.

The others were brining all the cooking and fire-related stuff thankfully. Well maybe now that I am in this situation not so lucky.

He looks puzzled at my bag and seems to be more annoyed and places my backpack near me with a little oomph. "OK thanks" said sarcastically at his rude behavior.

He stomps over to the river again to pick something up and then returns to me. He is holding the tin of the canned peaches that I had forgotten by the river. "May I maketh useth this?" He questions holding out the can. Understanding that he wants the tin can I nod and look away not caring as its just rubbish. One's junk is a weird, ruggedly good-looking hobo's treasure.

I stare at the fire watching the enchanting dance. There is a fire ban on now in this area. I almost complain to this man but stop myself as its just a small fire and I am still quite cold. We are both watching it and he seems to know his stuff about fires. I am sure it will be fine.

I look back to the man and find him carefully pulling the paper wrapper from the outside of the can there is a few small tears but he is doing a really good job. Finally, the paper is removed and he carefully hands it to me like it is very precious.

"I am my most humble apology. I hath tried to beest careful and to remove t cleanly. T is all most impossible. This artwork is only slightly did damage. Mine own gear is on mine own horse. Else wise I would not has't the needeth to useth this finely hath worked pot." Unsure what he is rambling on about I take the paper from him, screw it up into a ball then throws into the fire. "Why didst thee doth yond?" He says panicked.

"Huh? its only rubbish," I say unconcerned. "Oh. Sorry, are you one of those greenies. I won't do that again." I am surprised that he took offense to me throwing a little paper into the fire. It's not going to harm anyone. He must have used paper to start the fire. Oh, maybe he wanted to have the paper for the next fire. What a strange man.

The man looks at me bewildered then shakes his head and turns away walking to the river. He is only there for a second and when he returns, I ask. "Have you contacted the search party to say that you found me?"

He looks at me puzzled as he places the tin can right next to a half-burnt branch. "Oh, you most likely don't have a phone no way to charge it." I open my backpack and pull my phone out "You can use mine. Wait, no that's right I have no reception." I check just in case and still there nothing.

I check the time too and it says it is 3 am. They would have properly called it a night anyway as a smart person would have found a shelter which makes it harder for rescuers to find the lost person. I turn my phone off as it has low battery and if it is searching for a signal it drains the battery quicker. If we make it to a town, I can call home.

"What is yond thee hold?" he questions and points to my phone.

"My phone? What you have never seen a phone before? How long have you been away from the real world?" I am quite shocked that he doesn't know what a phone is.

"What art these words thou art declaring?" Questions again looking more lost.

"You know a phone. It allows me to speak to far away people that have a phone too." And I hold it up to give him a better view of what I was holding.

"This is a charm mirror? is't a kind of palantíri?" He questions with an amazed look. "Wherefore doth I see nothing? How thee has't an object of this power?" His face changes again but shows no emotion and a little threating. "What doth thee calleth thee?" asks with distrust.

Shocked by his behavior and still struggling what he is saying but recognized the last question must be asking what my name is when he repeats the question pointing at me.

"Olivia. My name is Olivia." I say carefully.

"Whither doth thee hail from?" He shoots back.

"Paihia." I try to say calmly. 'What is up with integration.'

"Whither doth thee hail from?" He angrily asks again. He is getting very frustrated and this makes me on edge.

"Paihia, you know Waitangi." I get no recognition for him and with each word I get more pissed off. "Northland? New Zealand?" When there was no reaction from New Zealand this tip me over. This weirdo doesn't know what country he is in. He must be still trying to pretend to be a medieval method actor. "You what. I don't have to fucken tell you. WHO are you? This is a serious situation. Stop messing around." I try to stand but I forget my legs are jelly and nothing happens, and which makes me angrier. I smash my fist on the ground in frustration. He urgently shushes me and tries to calm me down. That makes me feel embarrassed.

I bury my head in my arms. I feel so stupid. My legs don't work. I lost my cool. I am lost and I am stuck with this stupid man. I take in deep breaths trying to calm to stop myself from full out crying. Why did this weirdo have to find me? I wallow in pity. But I am lucky, that someone found me.

Everything would be so different if he was not here. I would be freezing my butt off in the dark. He built a fire, lent me his warm cloak, he's looking after me and hasn't left me alone in this stupid forest. I freak out thinking he may have left me after my outburst and quickly pull my head up. I sigh in relief that he was still there sitting by the fire looking at me with a worried look.

"Who are you?" I whisper. I am tired of not knowing what his name is. He just looks at me puzzled. Fine I will play your stupid little game. I try to remember how he asked me." What do thee name be? What dose thee call eth thee?" I feel stupid but his face lights up as he understands what I am asking.

"They calleth me Strider." He offers his name.

"Ha," I laugh at his name. "That is not a real name." I am not angry or trying to be mean but despair washes over me. "Strider? Let me guess your real name is Aragon." I say sarcastically. He just looks at me shocked. "Where are your buddies Frodo, Gimli, Legolas, and the other hobbits? Ah, don't forget Gandalf." I joke. "Are you planning a vacation to Mordor anytime soon?" I feel more stupid if that was possible. Guilt rushes over me. I hate to be mean.

"How doest one has't this knowledge? who is't is the one thee speaketh of frodo?" He looks incredibly shocked and I could see him trying to work out everything I just said. Doubt falls on his face and he looks to my eyes again grabbing chin.

"Hey stop that." I complain but he does not let go and moves my head slowly side to side.

"Hmmm. Thither is something not ingraft with thy eyes. Thee might not but has't a headeth injury. Then all thou art declaring is in delirium." I feel he more talking to himself. He Lets go of my chin and carefully picks up the can by the fire. "Hither drinketh this. 'twill warm thee. Then receiveth some rest. I shall taketh thee to a town in the morn." I take the can and finally realize that he was heating some water so I could drink something to warm me up.

I carefully sip the warm water and try to not cut my lip from the sharp edge. "Thanks," I whisper extremely grateful for his kindness.

He nods then pokes the fire with a stick and it dies down a little. We sit in silence while I drink the water. I am feeling fully warm now and glad the shivering has stopped.

Feeling quite tired now I place the empty can next to my bag and pull out my sleeping bag. It will be safe for me to sleep on the ground plus the fire had dried the dampness of the forest floor.

I take off Strider's cape as it will be difficult with the sleeping bag. I hand to him and he accepts it with a huff. I roll a little way from the fire so i don't catch my sleeping bag on fire and awkward shuffle into the sleeping bag. Groaning from the pain of my leg muscles sand injured backside from falling from the tree.

"Night." says gruffly and I feel that he is a bit annoyed.

"Good night," I reply softly resting my head on my backpack using it as a pillow. Maybe if I wasn't so tired might have cared at his grumpy good night. Sleep comes to me quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Words that Strider does not understands when Olivia is speaking will be bold or visually different. **

**Striders POV**

Sleep comes quickly to the strange girl, but I know that I will have no sleep tonight. With the smouldering fire alerting possible beast to the area, it is too dangerous. Even if it was safe to sleep. I believe sleep would not come to me.

The strange words of the woman repeat over and over again, haunting me. I feel more confused as the night goes on. How did she know the name of my lineage? The life that I have no part of and have left behind? Only a select few have this knowledge. Did she read my mind and soul?

She is incredibly different. Could she be one of the Valar or a Maiar? Perhaps, but she is so weak, so human. I feel no power or light coming from her as I do with the other Maiar.

In my mind, I could see her eyes again. Her grey irises hold so much sadness. What stands out the most is the mismatched size of her pupils. It is only a slight difference, I fear that I am wrong but if it is true. The mismatched size could be some form of mind sickness. That would explain her strange words but not explain her knowledge.

'Where **is your buddies** Frodo, Gimli, Legolas, and the other hobbits? Ah, **don't forget** Gandalf.'

I do not recognize most of the words but understand that she is listing unformal names. I have no knowledge of some called Frodo. She said his name first it must be the most important.

I would think she was just saying nonsense if she did not say the name Legolas. The prince of Mirkwood. How does a common woman know his name?

Hobbits? Small halflings of the Shire. They keep to themselves and stay from trouble. Why did she mention that race?

'Gimli' This sounds like a Dwarven name or the word star.

'Gimli….' She could not mean Gimli, Son of Glóin a dwarven lord? She did mention Legolas who is an elven prince. She could possibly mean him, but it shocks me that she refers to a dwarf and an elf with no hate or mention one killed the other.

'Gandalf' she mentions the grey wizard I have not seen him for many years I wonder where he is wandering now.

'Are **you** plan**ning a vacation **to Mordor **anytime soon**?'

'Mordor…' the word chills me to the bone.

'Mordor' with the darkness growing in the world, the word 'Mordor' is not used lightly.

Was she cursing us to death in that evil place? Her tone was light-hearted but heard the sourness lashing her tongue.

I wish to know what she said. What knowledge is in her mind. Is it nonsense of a mad fool or a prophecy of our doom?

I am reminded again of her eyes. She is a sacred child, broken and weak. Deep wounds have ratted with her mind. Whether this is new or old, only time will tell. At dawn, I will ask again where she is from or where she is going. If it is not far I will escort her. She could be just a scared lost mad woman.

Otherwise, I will take her to Rivendell maybe the elves would make sense of her madness and make her whole again.

I check frequently that she is well whilst sleeping. This is quite dangerous, but rest is what the mind needs.

After a few hours, the sun begins to rise, and forest awakens. I do not know if I woke her from my last check of her wellbeing or the birds of the forest declaring this is the start of a new day.

She slowly stirs and sits up. She looks around, her eyes open but still asleep. I got to see her eyes wake when she looks at me. It was like the sun rising to bring life and clarity.

"Oh" was all she said, disappointment is left on her face. I don't think she is disappointed with myself but that she is here and not where she should be.

Now that she is awake. I thought that she would start packing and getting ready for our journey. but she just sits there in thought.

I stand and remove the traces of the fire. I admit I am in a little of a huff. She must be highborn of some kind, expecting everyone to do her bidding.

Once I finish, I see that she has started to move. The panic of her movements even though she is wounded, tells me everything. I know what is on her mind and so I offer no help.

Free of her sleeping roll she groans from standing then stumbles off to the bushes out of sight. I try not to laugh out loud but that was a funny sight to see. We all have the same look of panic and determination when nature calls.

I sit back down, I have done all I need to be ready for the journey. I keep an ear out just in case she needs help or gets into trouble.

After a short while, she returns and has an embarrassed look on her face. She walks past me to the river and washes her hands in the river then sits back down on atop of her sleeping roll.

Remembering her two toilet stops of yesterday. I stand with a heavy sigh. I guess I must deal with it this time too.

"Pîn hunc brethil. (Little pig princess)" I mutter under my voice in Sindarin then head to where she went. I clean up what she just did and make sure there was no trace I swear this is the last time I am doing this.

Coming back to the campsite she is still sitting on her sleeping roll. But what is in her hands amazes me. She is holding a bag made of soft clear glass. It moves freely as her hand moves inside it picking at what appears to be an assortment of nuts and dried fruit.

She catches me watching and asks me something I do not understand.

I point to the bag. "Is this a sack of fabric glass?"

She looks confused. "Fabric glass? Fiberglass? No, **it is plastic**"

She holds the bag to me to take. I am frightened to take it from her. I refuse, turning from her. She returns to eating her food then pulls another metal object from her bag.

How she opens her bag amazes me. She pulls at the seams and they rip apart. To close it, like magic the seams which she tore, mend.

She pulls off the top of the metal object and drinks from it. It must be some kind of flask.

She notices me staring again. She asks me a question trying to hand me the bag again. I refuse again and she looks a little annoyed and reaches into the bag grabbing a handful. Then she holds her hand out again to me.

I feel guilty as I realize she has mistaken my gaze as want of her food and has been repetitively offering me thus. I hold out my hand and she places the handful into mine. I walk over to the tree and sit down leaning against its trunk.

Now feeling sheepish, I promised myself to stop staring at her. I look at the collection of food she has given me. There are a few nuts, I recognize a couple but there are a few I don't.

If she is eating them, they must be safe. Hopefully… this will not poison me. There are some dried grapes and other berries. The one item that confuses me the most is a white pebble. It is not hard, I feel if I squeeze it, it would squish. I nibble on it lightly and it tastes very sweet, a little like honey and some other ingredient. I find that there is and dried grape in this too. What strange food. All I was given was tasty.

Thinking of her magic bag and her pouch of soft glass there is no doubt in my mind that's she is not from here. I must take her to Rivendell. There, the elves will decide what to do with her. The thought that she could be an enemy spy crosses my mind. The elves will deal with her if that was true.

I stand up "Come, pack your things. We will be leaving shortly." Once she is packed we will go. Not wanting to be here any longer, I feel darkness creeping closer.

She seems to understand and starts placing her things in her bag. It is strange how she can stuff her sleeping roll so tightly in a small bag. I see that it is very handy.

Everything is cleared away and it seems that she is ready, but she quickly digs through her bag pulls out some black fabric. Standing and turning to me she looks directly into my eyes and says "Stay." As one would to a dog.

I was about to complain but she turns and shakily walks into the bushes and behind a tree. Not knowing what she is doing it baffles me, but I dare not try to find out as the commanding look that she gave me speaks the words for her. She wants privacy and I will give it to her.

I hear the rustling of the bushes as she returns. I stand up and start saying "Are you re..." I only get halfway through the word ready when I start choking on the word in surprise. My eyes were on her for a split second before I had to avert them quickly. I turn my back on her to give her decency.

It takes me a while to figure out what to say. "Lady Olivia. May ask what became of your leggings? It is very improper to be dressed like that."

"Huh? **What's up?"** she asks confused.

She must have not understood me and I forgot that I must use basic words with her. Still turned away, I explain "Those garments are wrong. You cannot wear that they show too much. It is improper to ... Please change your garments back."

I blush thinking of the glance I saw of her. She had changed her leggings to very short pants. They showed too much skin Only her husband should see her like this.

"Oh, **you are talking about my shorts**? **But it is too** hot to walk **in my pants**." She says back confused and it sounds as she is complaining.

Unsure what she said but her voice sound reluctant to change back into her leggings.

"Please change back. You cannot be seen like this. I cannot travel with you like this." My words are true I cannot be seen with her dressed like she is. Others would see her as a whore and I would be accused of sleeping with her. This would reach the ears of the one I love, thus breaking her heart. Thinking of this when I hear the girl speak again with a tone of complaint I cannot hold my anger. "GO change your garments. That is final."

I hear a small noise from the girl then some rustling of the bushes again.

After a short while, I hear her heavy, angry footsteps. "There. **Happy**?" I believe that she has changed clothes and I risk a glance. She has her long Leggings back on.

I am thankful but her fiery rage is bright on her face as her red hair. I had not seen it before as her weird tight-fitting cloak had a hood.

I have been told before to be wary of a redhead's rage before. I can see why.

Not wanting to argue with her or mess about any longer. I start walking on the riverside. "Come, let us start our journey."

"Wait." I hear her panic and groan as she picks up her pack. I slow my pace so I am still in sight. When she catches me up she starts talking again asking questions. Unsure what she is asking I do not say anything.

I hear the anger in her voice and she finally says something close to being recognizable. "where we walking?" It's a little broken but understandable. I don't understand why she does not speak like this all the time. Unsure of my answer and realizing that I was talking her to Rivendell without her being aware. I stop and look at her. "Where do you want to go?"

She looks a little puzzled but then replied "Out **of the** forest. To **the** **nearest** town."

I think of what she said carefully. I know she wants to leave the forest from what she said and the fact no one of her skills and ignorance wants to be in this forest. I am unsure of what town she is talking of but as I decided I must take her to Rivendell for she has knowledge that must not be shared.

If I was to take her to the nearest human town which is Bree that would be many days journeys and I do not have the supplies for such a journey. Rivendell is only half a days ride away. She might not want to go there but she has no choice.

I feel a little guilty but chose to lie. "We go this way. Town" I point the direction we were already walking. I continue walking and hear her speak again. It's the same word she says every time I do believe it might mean thank you. It sounds like thank but a little different.

I continue walking upstream basically the way that she had walked the day before. The plan is to meet (horse name) around where I left her then ride the rest. Further upstream we will be able to cross the river and then make our way out of the forest Then to the road to Rivendell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Princess pig pov**

'Fucken hell my legs hurt.' They wobble and shake. Every step, I struggle to have control over them. 'Stupid legs. Stupid pants. Stupid hot weather. Stupid forest. Stupid heavy bag. Stupid guy for making me wear my pants and not my cool shorts. Stupid guy for walking so stupidly fast. Stupid stupid stupid. Fuck I can hardly breathe. He is walking too fast, slow down please.' I say all in this in my mind.

As I lag behind and I fear that I am going to lose sight of him I can't help but, let out a pleading and breathless "Stop." This one word is like the dam bursting and my legs give way and I can no longer stand.

He stops but possibly not because of my near inaudible pea but the thump of my butt hitting the ground and the loud groan in pain as I hit the same tender area from my fall.

I feel embarrassed by his disappointing look as turns to me. We had only been walking for around 20 mins.

I pull off my backpack and quickly slip off the jacket that I had unzipped earlier, trying to get some relief from the heat that I had created. I don't care if he complains no way am I wearing my jacket anymore. I am wearing my thin peach-coloured T-shirt. I am aware of that man was complaining when he saw me in shorts saying something along the lines of it was too revealing.

Hopefully, the shirt is fine, I get easily sunburnt so had chosen a top with a high collar and short sleeves. Feeling the cool breeze on my back lowered my temperature greatly and I could feel like I could breathe again.

Strider seeing that I had not stood up, he walks back to me. "Cometh on we wilt wend," He says to me.

I shake my head. "I cannot I need a rest my legs are too weak," I explained but he looks at me disapprovingly. "I walked all of yesterday, my muscles are sore and not used to the exercise."

Not wanting to look at his face anymore. I move my pack in front of me and pull out my water bottle. I drink quickly from it and feel slightly refreshed as I did not realize my mouth that was dry. I drink about half of my bottle before being satisfied then replacing the cap.

Once my breathing was normal and my energy slightly regained I felt ready to start walking again. Well, I grew sick of Strider's glare.

I put my bottle back in the bag and go to stand up. It was very wobbly, but I finally stood. I go to bend to pick up my pack, but Strider beats me to it. He gets an arm though a shoulder strap, but the straps are too tight for him to be able to reach his arm through the other. He seems to be not as large as me. I admit I am not the skinniest girl but Strider's leather armour bulks him up and restricts his arm from reaching the other strap.

I try not to giggle at him waving his arm about looking quite silly. But receiving a quick glare I rush forward and pull up the small plastic tap up greatly loosening the strap that was already over a shoulder. Then I go behind him loosening the other, then guiding the strap to his hand.

Now that he has it on I move to in front of him to tighten so it is not too loose and bouncing about. "pull-down here to tighten. And pull up to loosen" I say while pulling down on the ends of the strap to make it tight but then loosening it a little so it not too tight.

"Ahh wait." I bend forward and grab the two stomach straps that were hanging down. I realize halfway through that it was a bit of an awkward action. It was almost a hug. I busy myself with loosening the waist straps to hide my embarrassment.

I make sure the straps go above the belt and not obstructing the sword he was carrying. I feel that my cheeks must be bright red as a tomato. It is not often, wait never had I been this close to a man that was ruggedly good looking.

I lock the waist belt together and tighten that too. "Press here to unlock." and I unlock the clip. He looks down at me with great shock. I step back and he grabs the straps to clip them together again but struggles. "No, you have to perfectly line it up, like this." I grab the straps and clip them together again with a snap.

He looks back and forth at me and the clip with amazement. He then presses the clip as I had shown him, and it undoes. I turn and walk a couple steps to give me room and distance from the strange man who is now repetitively clipping and unclipping the straps.

I stretch my legs hoping to get them ready to start walking again. Once feeling that the stretching won't do much more I say "Stop playing with it. You will break it." swatting at his hands. I did want him to stop as I was afraid it would break. He looks a little hurt and the air feels empty without the clicks. I see the embarrassment on his face for split second then he starts walking again up steam.

I follow him, it is a lot easier to keep up now that I don't have to carry my pack. The pace is still a bit fast for my liking but after two minutes he slows down, and he walks at a reasonable pace. By no means am I a slow walker but with my wobbly legs and the uneven ground, my pace was not as fast as I would have liked.

We walked for what felt like an hour. Lucky the terrain was kind of flat well not as flat a paved road but there were no super steep hills like what I had walked at the Cape Brett track. That was strange and felt foolish for not noticing that yesterday afternoon.

We finally got to an area and it felt familiar this was when strider spoke again. "Wherefore didst thee maketh a marker?" I look at him confused unsure of what he said. Far out I feel like a stuck record. He tries again "Wherefore thee pile rocks and branch?" and he points to the ground, now empty by the river.

Looking at that spot I realize what he was asking. Unsure where the marker had gone but I had a feeling that he might have something to do with it. A little annoyed at that because I made it to help me get found. I question him "What did you do to it?"

He shakes his head and repeats "Wherefore thee maketh?"

Feeling a little wary that I am alone with this man and that now he has nearly all my belongings on his back. I try not to think of it. "This is where I got lost." Again, he looked confused "Here is where I knew I did not know where I was."

He looks around and asks, "Which way didst thee cometh from?"

"I do not know. I walked off the track to fill my bottle at the steam."

Looking like we have stopped for a bit I go behind him and open my backpack to grab my bottle. I drink what's left then go to fill the bottle again. He stood there confused but after watching me fill the bottle I think he understood.

"Where is the track?" I ask hopefully I can't believe I had been so close to it. Well we must be as he led us back to here.

"Track?" he says puzzled.

"You know I am starting to hate that puzzled look on your face. You know, track, path, road. I don't know." I say getting angry, speaking differently is really getting on my nerves.

He stays quiet for a bit thinking hard and then was very careful with his next words. "Thither is no path hither."

Those words freaked me out. "How can it be the river was in the view of the path, there is a little bridge going over the river... Downstream." I stop realizing my mistake.

There is no bridge. I can't be in the same place where I first stopped to fill my bottle. I was not by the coast. Nor on the Cape Brett track. In the back of my mind, I knew that I was no longer in New Zealand.

I fall to the ground not knowing what to do. I need a new plan. But not knowing what country I am in I don't know what to do.

"What country is this?" I ask hoping that he says somewhere nice not a horrible country like Aussie with all their dangerous wildlife.

"Huh?" he mimics, I realize he is copying me when I don't understand what he has said.

"What land is this? Where am I?" I ask desperately

"Rhadaul" he replies with one word. It sounded so strange and foreign. Seeing my puzzled look, he tries again "Eriador" still I recognize nothing.

I feel so lost and confused. I feel my heart racing and chest feel tight. I almost feel like I am going to faint but snap out of it, when I hear a loud whistle. I look up and realize that it has come from Strider.

If I am with Strider then I am safe, and he said he was leading me to a town. Right? I try to steady my heart and breathe deeply. I hear a rustling in the bushes behind me and my heart races again but what emerges I let out a huge sigh of relief. A horse. I was so pleased to see it as it was not a huge beast about to kill us plus it meant no more walking!

Strider walks up to the horse patting its face, talking softly to it. He then turns to me "Come let us continue our journey."

Understand it's time to go I walk towards him, but I remember something. "Wait, can I make a marker."

He shakes his head and leads me to a tree pointing to a mark on the trunk. It was a simple upside-down T about the size of a golf ball. He must have calved it there yesterday.

Seeing that I was satisfied with the mark he takes off the backpack. As it is still open I close it. I realize that I still have my bottle in my hand. To late Strider has taken my pack and was in the process of packing it awkwardly in the horse's saddle pack.

I look at him unsure what to do with my bottle, but he takes it out of my hand and moves to the other side of the horse placing it in that side of the saddlebags.

"Have you ridden before?" he asks.

I nod my head expecting this question. "A little, I had a few lessons when I was young." I had a few lessons, but I am not that experienced. I never got to the lesson where were had the horse cantering or is the word trotting?

He nods his head "Do you have the strength to get up?" He looks down at my wobbly legs. I had mastered that trick but as my legs have 0 strength at the moment I shook my head. I think he was expecting that answer. But he waved his hand towards the horse like telling me to hop on.

I just told him that I can't do it. Maybe he did not understand and if I fall on my face having a go, then will he understand what I meant. Maybe he wants to watch me make a fool of myself.

Being in no mood to argue with him. I walk up to the horse and put my right foot in the stirrup. Getting my balance, I try up to push off the ground. I can feel I have no strength in my leg, but I use my arms to try to get some momentum. It was then I felt hands on my waist and my body lifted up and over. It gave me a huge fright, but I was quick to remember to not kick the horse when bringing my leg over.

I take my foot out of the stirrups thinking he will need it to get up. But he lightly jumps up and sat in fount of me in the saddle. I moved back trying not to sit to close to him. Gosh, this is awkward.

He said something that may have been 'hold on' and nudges the horse to start moving.

Growing up on a farm and riding on a 2-wheel farm bike has given me lots of experience of how to ride like how we were. So instinctively I placed my hands on his shoulders. It's so weird to not be wearing a helmet and not having the stirrups to help me balance. It takes a lot of strength/ squeezing of my legs to stay on the horse. I was glad the forest was so thick as we were walking along at a nice pace.

We had been going for an hour or so when we finally escaped the forest. Now in grassy plains, it was easier riding ground. The horse was able to go faster. I knew that you kind of need to bounce or bob somehow but with no strength in my legs I just flopped about.

Strider must have been worried I was going to fall or it annoying having this thing flop around behind you. He reached behind him and pulled me against him also then grabbing my hands off his shoulder and warping it around his waist. This was super awkward for me as I was now supporter by him riding felt easier and graceful.

We rode for again what seemed like another hour. My bladder is killing me and feels like I am going to piss my pants. I had been holding it in hoping we would stop soon but that hasn't happened. Super desperate I knock on Strider's armour by his stomach as my arms were still around his waist. He must have felt as he slowed the horse to a slow walk.

I don't know how to say that I need to go toilet discretely plus In a way that he could understand, so I ended up saying "I need to pee." Not very elegant but I think it did the trick.

"Just past the riv'r and we shall has't a stand ho" he chuckled. We go a little bit further, down a steep bank and across a wide and shallow river. We walk a little way in to past some large pine-like trees. We stop here and Strider quickly jumps off.

I try to follow suit, but my legs are shaky and I struggle to lift my leg over whilst being careful not to kick the horse. I slowly drop to the ground knowing I might fall on my butt and make a fool of myself yet again. I was almost at the ground when Strider catches my waist yet again. Guiding me safely and firmly placing me on my feet.

I mumble thanks and start to go into the bushes to relieve my aching bladder. I feel a hand on my shoulder stopping me and I turn to look at strider. He is holding out a small knife handle towards me. It's nothing fancy and looks quite dull.

"Thee knoweth what to doth?" He questions before not giving me time to answer. "Leaveth nay trace." I am confused for a second, thinking that he was asking me to kill something. But realizing the context that I was on the way to the loo. Also, that he had gone to the same area right after I pooped earlier today.

This was a poop shovel. I take it without thinking, I am incredibly embarrassed. He had buried my poop. I would have done it but had no instrument.

I quickly walk away not wanting to be in this situation any longer. Going a short distance, I stop and relieve myself. I stab the poop shovel in the ground while I squat giving me something to hold onto and so I don't cut myself if I fall over.

Why did I take the knife, I am not even going to go number twos?

'Gosh, this is so embarrassing. Why?' Shout to God in my mind.

After I was done I slowly walk back to the clearing that Strider and the horse were at. Seeing he was busy rummaging through his side saddle, I stab the spade into the ground and walk to the river to wash my hands.

The water is incredibly cold and stings my hands. It must come from the mountains which I now notice is looming over us. I could not see them before as I could not look forward when riding as I was clinging for my dear life.

I walk again back to Strider. And he had finished rummaging through the saddle packs and is sitting by a nearby tree. I plop myself down against a nearby tree. It's good to be sitting down on the nice solid ground.

I did not realize it before because my need for the toilet was so great, but now I can feel that my stomach feels empty.

My backpack with my food in it is in his saddle pack. It would be rude if I just go up to the horse and start rummaging through his stuff so I sit there thinking of the right words to say so that he would understand.

I was about to say something when Strider stands and moves the short distance to me. I see him holding out my water bottle. I take that and then he unfolds something wrapped in some cloth. He snaps a shortbread looking like a biscuit in half and hands me one side.

I mumble thanks and he moves back to his tree. I unscrew my bottle and have a light drink of water, weary of that if I drink too much we might have to make another urgent toilet stop. I don't know how much further until our destination.

I nibble on the strange biscuit. It is a little crumbly and dry, but it is sweet and tastes of honey. It did not take long to finish the biscuit and strangely enough, I did not feel hungry anymore. It's like lembas bread I joke to myself self. Logically it is more likely my stomach has shrunk.

It is now I hear a sound of horse footsteps softly walking closer. I look up and see a man on a brown horse come into the clearing. I look to Strider and he does not seem worried and stands to greet the person. He speaks in a different language and I think I hear that 'mave an goawana ' or something like that I know is a greeting in elvish. The man hops off his horse and I get a good look at him. Oh. My. Fucking. God.


	7. Chapter 7

There is no doubt that this guy is an elf. I always thought about the girls in the Mary Sue fanfics and how they first saw an elf or Legolas and how they thought that the elf was fake, or the elf ears were fake. No cell in my body thought that he was not an elf.

Though he only got off his horse there was so much grace to his movement. How he held himself was with power but not threatening. Like a tall oak tree been there for many years. His ears were strange and pointy, but they looked right like they were completely of his body and not fake like in the movies. Strider and the elf clasp forearms and talk a little. This I know is a formal greeting in middle earth.

'Oh fuck. Oh fuck, oh fuck. No way. It can't be. I say in my head with disbelieve. 'No way I can't be here in…. it's impossible.'

"Where did you say I am?" I whisper (roll credits) the elf hears me, and I feel his gaze on me. The elf says something in a cheery teasing tone to Strider slapping him on the back. Strider is appalled at what the elf said and gets flustered.

I look up at them and repeat my question louder this time. Strider understanding me repeats what he said earlier today "Eriador". The elf hearing Striders answer understand my question. When he sees no reaction to Strider's answer, he offers the word "Imladris".

Strider talks angerly at the elf, but I don't care. Not like I can understand anyway.

I recognize the word the elf had said. It is the other name for Rivendell. I start freaking out again

'I am in fucken middle earth. On my way Rivendell. Oh fuck. FUCK, FUCK, FUCK.' I try to calm down. 'think, think, think. You are in middle earth and it seems like Strider is taking you Rivendell. Rivendell is safe. There are no orcs in Rivendell. OH, MY FUCKEN GOD, I WAS ALONE IN A FOREST THERE COULD HAVE BEEN ORKS OR TOLLS OR FUCKEN GIANT SPIDERS. THANK…. God for strider' I truly thank god that strider found me, and I calm down at the thought.

The elf and Strider are looking at me weirdly, but I don't care. 'I need to figure this out. Wait Strider is Aragon, right? So…. wait what is he doing here? Wait is the ring?… is it not…. oh fuck.' I take a thorough look at Aragon.

'What year is it?' I can't say this out loud and he would not understand and is the biggest mistake for a time traveler. What clues do I know about Aragon that could tell me?

'Is he king yet? He doesn't look like it, but he could be traveling and going incognito so that's why he looks like this. I cannot tell his age as he dressed rugged and I know that he is special and lives a long time. Blah blah blood and all. Think, think.'

I stand up and walk about not caring for my legs walking in circles to help me think.

'Wait, his sword! I know he got that fancy sword and there was that weirdly hot scene of an elf reforging the sword.'

I creep up to Aragon this is fuckn stupid, but I must make sure. They are talking again and not paying attention to me move around to his side and carefully pull the handle of the out of its holder I only pull it out a foot or so.

Aragon jumps and the elf springs to action. Aragon is griping tightly at my wrist put so much force on it to tell me to let go. I hear the threating tone of the elf I don't care and don't have the heart to look at the elf as I know he is probably pointing some weapon at me. I ignore them and study the blade. It is shiny and clean, I don't need to touch the edge to know that it is super sharp. There is no marking on it though. I think I can remember that there were elvish words on his special blade.

Seeing that I am making no move to draw the blade. Therefore, Aragon eases the pressure on my wrist. I return the blade back to its place and twist my arm with little effort from his grasp. I slowly and carefully walk away then sit under a tree showing that I am no threat.

They stare at me in shock I put them to the back of my mind and continue to think. 'That's not his special sword so it could be pre 'ring destruction.'

'Oh god, I am in one of those tenth walkers lord of the rings fanfic stories. No way in hell, am I joining the fellowship. I can't fight. I am not fucking running for all those days. I am weak and useless. I will just end up getting killed. What happens if I say something and they fail to destroy the ring.'

I feel the guys walk closer to me, but I don't look up at them. They are not important. I need to figure out what am I going to do. 'If the enemy finds me…. Gods know what they would do to me if they knew what I know. No one needs to know what I know it's safer for everyone.

If the story of the ring is on track, then I have nothing to worry I know they will succeed…. But at the cost of a few lives. If I try to save them, I do not know if they would succeed in destroying the ring. I must change nothing. I must save no one everything must stay the same…. Even if ….'

The elf is waving his hand in front of my face, but I ignore it. They stand up and walk away talking in panicked hushed tones.

Thinking of all my actions of what I have done here already. 'What I have said to Strider? Oh fuck, I talked about the fellowship and about going to Mordor.' Thinking of his reaction of him grabbing my face. 'Oh, fuck that's why he was so upset.'

It puzzles me why did he grab my face as he did and then let me go mumbling that I hurt my head or something. 'Lol whoops.' I forgot about my eyes as I get crazy bad migraines one of the symptoms is my pupils are different sized. It freaked me out when I first noticed but after a few brain scans they figured out it was just headaches.

So, he believes that I have hit my head and is a babbling fool. In a normal world, I would be really annoyed at this, but this is perfect for me. I can just continue to act mentally ill. This would explain my appearance and basically everything about me.

I come back to the 'real world' strider and the elf still have their back to me and are talking in stressed tones. I bet they are talking about what to do with me. I am kicking myself for pulling the sword on them now. They probably think I want to kill them.

Feeling uneasy as I am not safe while I am not in Rivendell. I must get there as quick as possible. I don't know how I got to middle earth but if the enemy knows of my presence, they might be coming for me.

'What is the quickest way to get to Rivendell?'

The elf looks very angry and I decide to play on that.

'But how to piss off an elf without him killing me… what is the most offensive thing I could do without speaking to him…. Oh, great. pull on his ears.'

I really hate to do this, but I really want to do it now. If somehow the ears are fake, and all of this is bullshit I really want to know before I basically go all in risking my life.

'Oh well fuck it. Doing one of the stupidest things in the world'

I carefully stand and creep towards them I don't know if he was distracted by arguing with strider or just did not expect me to do this, but I manage to walk up behind them without them turning. I carefully reach up and give a small tug.

In a split second, I feel my body flying and crashing to the ground with force with my arm wrenched up behind my back. "FUCK OWWW STOOP STOP." I scream as he holds me to the ground, feeling a pressure on my back and him almost breaking my arm.

To say the elf is pissed would be an understatement. None of Strider's words seem to calm him down. It was after a bit of struggling and screaming he finally released my arm little. The pain reduced a little, he then grabs my other arm tying them.

This was great…. Well, not really but at least I have gotten what I wanted. The elf then lifts me up on his horse and jumps on as well. I am now laid across his lap.

'Fuck this is awkward and uncomfortable.' And I start to regret my decision as the horse picks up speed. Now I am bouncing around landing on my rips and my head is flopping all over the place. The head wrenching causes a headache and I knew this was going to be shit.

Let's just say the Journey to Rivendell was not my finest moment and gets a top ranking in my list of the worst times of my life. I am not going to go deep into the details, but the jarring caused a crazy bad headache which caused me to throw up. I didn't really care at the time but now I feel a little pleased as I must have puked a little on the elf.

I don't remember much of the ride as I must have passed out at some point. I don't remember arriving in Rivendell, but I do remember when we got off the horse.

One would have thought that the elf would have calmed during the journey but the fact he pushed me off the horse says otherwise. I was nicely obvious to everything in nothingness then 'bam. Hello, ground its nice to meet you' I don't know if I got hurt anywhere as at this point as my head feels like it is splitting open. The migraine is so bad it makes everything else like tickling grass of soft kittens.

After the drop, I was handled carefully. 'No more of Mr. rough grumpy bum Elfie. Hah, that elf must have been told off.' Eventually, I was placed in a chair and maybe a dark room. I have had my eyes closed for a while now. Everything is too bright even with my eyes closed but where I am now, it feels cool and my head slightly calmer.

Having no strength in my body my head has flopped forward. It's a bit hard to breathe like this but I need not worry as someone picks it up. Someone in my brain is shouting at me saying I need to see what is happing, who is touching me.

'Shut up, go away, me sleepy.' It keeps yelling saying stuff like I am not safe. Body must have heard as I feel a little energy in my shoulders and my head doesn't hurt so bad. I can open my eyes a little.

Everything is so bright but can make out a couple of faces and they are talking I don't know what about, as its not English.

'Stupid elves not speaking stuff.' I notice the hands still are on my head.

'See with your eyes, not your hands. Don't touch the goods.' The hands don't leave but I don't mind as they are cool and freshening on my hot head.

'frostbite nipping at my open fire. Mmmm nuts.' There is an angry voice and the hands leave me. It was not long after a cool cloth is placed on my forehead. It's so nice and cool, so refreshing sending a chill down my back. There is this weird scent in the air, but I don't mind it. It doesn't smell bad just herby; like pennyroyal.

Mum loves that smell. 'Mum I go sleep now. You go have a hot drink.'

I am a bit uncomfortable sitting in this chair like this, so I let my body slide to the nice cool floor.

'Good night floor' It's nice to not feel pain but my brain is all bubbles. 'Bless your cotton socks.'

I fall asleep but I still know what is happing around me. like my mind is sitting in the room but my body is asleep. At some point, I get picked up and moved somewhere and placed in a bed. It was not long till I felt nothing and fell into a deep dark sleep.

_**If you wish to hear the point of view from Dýrfanóre and Alsanga. Leave a comment. I know this chapter might not make sense but if you guys really don't get it then I can write down their POV. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Clawing from the darkness of safety, The darkness of freedom, The darkness of absent pain, The darkness of dreams. Immense pressure bears down pulling me down every time I try to wake. Unable to move. Unable to open my eyes. Each time my will is torn to shreds as it is the only thing, I can grasp to claw my way to sunrise.

The more I slept the less the darkness held me, easier it grew to breathe. Before long I could feel my chest rise, I can feel the cloth sheets on my fingertips. The blankets are the only weight on my shoulder. I can see the light beyond my eyelids saying there is a world out there ready to be seen.

I continue to lay there not ready to fully awaken, pain seeping into my limbs. Warmth radiates from the right of me. The feeling of someone in my room wakes my mind. What do I need to do today? No university today as its summer break. Is Dad at work today am I able to sleep in? Why is Mum in my room?

I slowly open my eyes and see that I am in a small room with a bed, a chair, and a long table. Where am I? I have never been here before. Although the room is simple the architecture is perplexing, faded memories of before the darkness comes to me and my body fills with fear.

The need to be strong is greater than ever. I draw strength from the far reaches of my spirit to take another step and cover my heart with many shields. What I must do is unknown to me, but I can feel the spirits of this land crying, calling. That whisper is what I promise my life to.

Pushing the blankets away I see I am dressed in a light gown. Seeing the loss of my clothes reminds me that Aragon has all of my things. I wonder if he has managed to open my bag and if he has seen all of my things. How am I able to explain the strange fabric of the sleeping bag? The second can of peaches and the empty can. My phone. My wallet oh god my wallet. Everything that my stuff is made of is foreign to them how do I explain that? At what lengths will they ask? They won't even be able to understand me as modern-day English is so different. I hardly can understand them what if I misunderstand a question and my answer is harmful. The tongue is a double-edged sword. If should not speak as everything say can be given to the enemy.

I feel safer now I have a plan, but I can't help but feel sadness creep in my body. Forcing myself to be silent crushes my heart.

Not wanting to wallow in a depression I creak and groan out of bed. I do not know how many days it has been since arriving here, but it has not been long enough for my body to heal. I pay no heed to the pain as since standing up the need to resolve my full bladder is now apparent.

Pushing the door open I peek out to see a long hallway and a graceful elf walking in the other direction. Not sure how to act as a mute girl who desperately needs the loo, I do eeny, meeny, miny, mo. then choosing to go left. The long hallway opens into a large room with a few beds and large open windows or non-existent walls. Realizing that my room had no windows but still was brightly lit I look up and see that the ceiling was high and had slits that let the sun in.

Being in the room that must be the main infirmary I was quickly spotted by a working elf. All of the beds were empty but all five elves here were working hard.

The elf that noticed me went to talk to me but stops and looks behind me. I turn to see an elf with dark hair. It's so hard to recognize each elf each other as they all have a strong floaty feel but distance like the stars. This elf is a little different I might be the feeling of the room, but he has a more authoritative feel to him. He speaks in a weird language that must be Elvish, he is not speaking to me but two of the elves in the room one leaves out the big doors and the other walks down the hallway. He then turns to me.

Feeling embarrassed standing in his presence mostly because I am wearing a plain white sleeping gown dress thingy, practically naked. While he is decked out in a dark red elf suit with many swirling patterns of gold. He is speaking to me I kind of understand a word or two but it's mostly gibberish.

'mute mute mute' I remind myself and I look at him confused. I don't have to act much as I am confused.

He looks at me confused. I stand there looking back at him.

He speaks again this time I recognize nothing, and it sounds harsher then he changes again to softer sounding words. I think he is changing languages. He changes back to common and waves his hand giving an after you gesture.

I keep quiet as I know he is asking me to speak. Still with a calm friendly face, he says slowly with large gestures. "Can thee speaketh?"

I keep a straight face but remind myself to laugh at that later. I try to think about what to do. He is not going to stop asking as he must know I spoke to Aragon in common. If I speak in some other language he does not know that will throw him off thinking I have great brain damage or that it was random magic I could speak to Aragon. But what to say and what language. I don't know enough of German or French and there might be a small chance he knows some. Japanese is too hard to say right. The best I know is Maori as growing up in New Zealand you pick up a bit. "Tena koe?" I can't help but sing the rest of the line of the song in my head 'Hello to one'.

To what I said he looks confused and slightly offended. Joy washes away my fear.

Thinking of what to say next in Maori to confirm I don't speak whatever Aragorn seeks. I start to say the Maori lyrics of the New Zealand anthem "E ihowa." I Leave out Atua because I think it means God and bit weird to call him God. "o nā iwi, mātou rā. Āta whanaroa." I think I messed up most of the words as it was hard to strip the melody from what I was saying. I really messed up with the last word which caused me to stop. I think I said Whanaroa which is a place in New Zealand.

He elf shakes his head in disappointment and watches the elf now returning from the hallway. The elf is holding a dressing gown like robe and hands it to me before returning to her work. I almost say thanks, but I quickly change it to. "Merci" I am kicking myself for changing languages, but I couldn't remember the word for thank you and 'ka pai' meaning 'this work is good' seemed a bit judgmental.

I know they don't understand what I am saying but I am a believer in tone and body language are languages themselves.

I put on the soft blue robe thankful of no longer being basically naked in fount of all these perfect elves. Trying to think of another sentence I could say that would sound like a question. I was about to bring out the big guns/ also scrapping the barrel with staring to say the tūtira mai lyrics. When the big doors open and Aragon, a blond-haired elf and the elf that left before, enter through the door.

'Oh fuck. Its Aragon.' I say in my mind fear is all over my face. I try to hide it, but he and the elf see it and stop walking towards me. Are they going to interrogate me, now that I am well? Aragon takes a step forward and I take one back. He knows I can talk. What would he do to make me talk?

The fancy dark-haired elf speaks question to Aragon in elvish. Who is that blond elf? Is he the one I puke on?

Aragon replies calmly.

Is that elf still angry? This elf looks calm and a little sharper in the face, so I think this elf is a different one.

The dark hair elf speaks again this makes Aragon look frustrated. Oh, crap they must know I was faking. I took another step back in fear

Aragon is now talking still in elvish, but I understood one-word which was 'Elrond'. I look at the dark-haired elf, could he be Elrond? He is super fancy, and he did command the other elves. I thought he would be wearing a crown or something. Oh no I tried to trick Elrond, gosh I hope he can't read my mind.

I quickly focus back on Aragon as he is making his way to me again. My heart starts to race are they going to integrate me now and if I don't talk would they hurt me? I step back again and looking for the exits. As he is at the door, I can't go that way. I could go for the window, but I don't know how high off the ground we are. Also, how desperate would I look if I jumped out of the window? Aragon slows his pace seeing that I am flighty. He speaks my name in a calm voice and says something along the lines of 'all is well'.

Not trusting him, I back away from him. I know everything I have done is super suspicious. I know he will be thinking I am a spy or someone evil. I keep backing away and get a huge fright as I back into Elrond who puts a calm hand on my shoulder. Jumping out of my skin and spinning around I almost scream. Aragon goes to move forward but Elrond stops him. He looks kindly at me softly saying my name and speaking in elvish. I still don't know what he is saying but I can feel myself calm down. He once again places a hand on my shoulder.

'What do they want from me? Please don't hurt me. All of this elf stuff is so scary. I just want to go home." Deep in my heart I know I can't get home. I don't know how I got here let alone how to get back. The thought of never seeing my parents again starts to Burden me and I can't stop tears from welling up. My friends are all gone. My life and everything I own and know are all gone. I am full-out balling my eyes out now and cover my face with my hands. The room is silent as I cry.

Elrond soon pats me on the shoulder and carefully lead me somewhere. I manage to see a little through my teary eyes and he is leading me back to the room I woke up in.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is an extra special update to celebrate that it is my birthday today! A little gift to you readers I hope you all have a great day. (07/02/2020) **

The next few days were uneventful. I stayed in my room mostly out of fear of seeing Aragon again but also waiting for my body to fully heal. I have been quite bored this whole time and feeling the loss of technology. There is an elf who helps at the infirmary brings me food and clean clothes. She had introduced herself as Nessima.

She is very kind and understanding she had taught me a few words in elvish, but it is really hard to get my tongue around these strange sounds. Nessima has lent me a book. It is in elvish so I cannot read it, but the illustrations of the plants are pretty. I believe this is her medicine plant diary. It is all handwritten and some of the herbs have small cuttings pressed in the pages. Like how Mum would with the four-leaf clover she would find.

She had shown me a drawing in the back of the book of two young elves a girl and a boy. With love in her voice, she calls the dark-haired boy, Vílë and the younger light-haired girl Vilya. Seeing her love, I could tell that they are her children.

My favorite times are at night. As elves don't get sick the infirmary is empty and I am left alone here. I don't feel too lonely as when I am alone, I can finally be my true self. It is at night when I like to sit in the big room looking out the window. I can almost stay there all night watching the small lights illuminate the buildings of Rivendell. Their warm glow dancing and the old brick sense of life and energy. Like people do live in these old buildings.

I also enjoy watching the stars they feel like I am staring at the same stars at home. I cannot recognize the southern cross or any other familiar set of stars. But they still shine brightly and give me the same feeling as I can almost touch them if I just reach far enough.

Tonight is another cloudless night and the stars are so incredibly bright. It is a bit chiller than the other nights and there is a light breeze coming from the mountains. I am staring at an incredibly bright star that I had not seen the other nights. Sometimes if you look at a star long enough you can see what color it is. I don't know if it is just a mind trick, but this star has a blue twinkle. I wonder if it has a name. Is it a star or can it be a planet? Could there be life there? It is so recognizable in the sky I decided to name it. If it is blue maybe it an ocean planet. I decide to call it 'Waikeri'. Wai means water and keri means dig. Dig is the closest word I know in maori to rock or soil so it would have to do.

There is a large gust of wind and I feel the cold blow straight through me. The torches of Rivendell flicker from the gust. I am about to leave as it too cold to star gaze tonight when I see a figure in one of the lower balconies. It is normal to see elven guards patrolling or occasional night strollers. But this person shocked me she was not elven and was wearing a light blue and white knee-length dress. Normally I would have not batted an eye but here in middle earth, this style of dress is unheard-of. I would have thought that I was just seeing things, or it was just an elf dressed funny, but the figure turns to me. Her long blond hair hides her face, but her movements and stature make me believe that she is my friend, Carol. I quickly get up and run to the door.

If Carol was here it would be so wonderful, she is so much smarter and better at everything than me. She would know what to do and I know she is a huge fan of Lord of the rings. I don't know how many times she has read the books where I hate to admit I haven't.

I manage to find my way downstairs and balconies to where I saw Carol. She is no longer here but I see her further down the city on a small path. I keep following her down and down the roads of the city. Never catching up. Each time I see her I know deep in my heart that it is definitely Carol. Starting to feel puffed I thought crosses my mind that I am lost and will struggle to find my way back. I shoo this thought away when I see Carol again but this time she walks into a doorway.

Where I am now is quite low and near the river. The valley is narrow here and the buildings are cut straight from the stone cliffs. The carvings are grander but not as well kept as some moss and plant life grows freely here. It is hard to imagine but this area feels older than the rest of this ancient city.

I come to the archway that Carol walked through. The arch is grand and has a man and a woman on each side of the entryway. There is script above the door that I cannot read but the roof has many star carvings. I walk into the brightly lit room.

"Carol?" I call out for my friend.

The room is quite bright and my eye struggles to adjust. When they do, I see that I am in a large oval room the high roof is back dome with little glowing spots just like stars. The light in the room is coming from glowing white stones in the floor. It looks like a magic circle, but the lettering is softer and not of words I have seen before. There is a large platform in the middle of the room made of white non-glowing stone. Around the walls are pedestals and behind them are large portraits. I look around for Carol, but I see no one here and no doors to go further.

Confused about where she could have gone, I turn around to go the way I came from but find that there is no archway there any longer. The wall is solid, and I can see a mosaic landscape of a waterfall and valley. Stepping further into the room I see there are six more framed mosaic landscapes like the waterfall one but each showing a different scenery. Looking closer at the room and starting to panic that I am trapped in here I noticed something super crazy about one of the portraits behind a pedestal.

It's me?!. The person in the picture is me. I am sitting on a large tree root similar to a branch or the roots of a 'puriri tree' I have a book on my lap, but my gaze is up at the sky. I noticed that the people in the paintings are all looking up at the sky.

The dress I am wearing is green and silver. I know it is definitely me. as although the dress is long a bit of my leg is showing and I can see my hook-shaped birthmark. As I walk closer, I can see something glowing from the background almost behind the leaves of the tree that picture me is sitting under. I instantly recognize the as stars as I can make out the southern cross. I am right in front of my pictures examining closely trying to understand what and how this painting is here. It is now that I see at the of the painting is beautiful writing. "Olivia the wise." At the bottom is more writing but I don't understand it.

I finally notice the pedestal. It is plain and made of stone but there is a silver ring with a leaf and stars pattern. I pick up the ring looking at it closely. I was holding it very careful but under my slight touch, I feel the metal move. Worried for a second I had broken it but I found out it was meant to move and that the ring is made of many rings that turn and pivot and folds out to a ball There are random small holes in two of the layers and the middle layer has a small glowing blue stone which is hidden when ring form.

The ring should be fat and bulky or very fragile but is actually very strong and beautiful. I slip it on my right-hand middle finger, and it fits perfectly. It's a strange choice of a finger but I realized that that is the finger I am wearing a ring in the portraits.

"Olivia the wise. Elendel of Illuinkemi. Speaker of love and singer of sorrow. Filit O fairië. Great walker of the star rivers. I welcome you." A melodic voice speaks behind me and I turn to see Carol in the center of the platform. Feeling really freaked out as it was not Carol's voice I hear, but this is her body before me.

"Who are you?" I question, completely believing that this was not Carol before me, I was tricked into coming here.

"Ah, Olivia indeed you are wise. Just as I remember. But you are so much younger now. I see it in your eyes." The image of Carol fades and a white ghostly figure is left. "Fear not. This is only a false image of my true form. Only a bearer of a starmap ring can see me. I know you are scared and afraid. Young one, I am here to give you knowledge. You are stranded in a foreign world unable to return to the one which you were born."

She is so beautiful but fighting as I have never seen anything like this. She has no body but as she is just made of light.

"What are you?" her brilliance is so overwhelming I cannot think of anything else.

"I am what someone from your world would call an angel. I have many names. In your language, my name would translate to the guild of the stars. The elves of the world you are in now gave me an interesting name Elvaianer you can call me that if you wish. But the mention of me must not pass this wall."

"Elvaianer, I worry I cannot keep that burden I already struggle with the knowledge I have. Please tell me what to do." I plead. If elves can read minds, I am stuffed. I must never meet Galadriel.

"I can tell you nothing, you already know why my reason as you face the same dilemma. I can only do what I have been tasked, to give you the knowledge of your ring of power. I search your soul and it gives me the knowledge that you have already named the ring?"

"Sorry?" I asked confused as I know I haven't named the ring.

"You named it Waikeri. Did you not? When you named the star you come from, you name the ring. As the ring are a map to the star. "

"How can I name earth something else? What gives me the right?" I say surprised and a little shocked that I named the earth Waterdig. But also, that she was saying that out of all the stars in the sky I picked out my planet.

"All of the people in the portraits in this room come from a world called earth, as the place you are on now also called earth? You are the first walker of stars to originate from your world so that right is given to you."

"Is this planet close to my planet? I saw it as a star so it must be close. How do I get home?" I say desperately.

"Each Elmentië ring is a key to control the portal room. But I am afraid your ring lacks this ability and for a reason. You may never step foot on your home world again. The reason you could see your blue star is that a walker of stars can always see their star no matter the distance. Others can look at the same sky and will not see what you see."

I start crying at the fact I will never see my family again.

"Olivia the wise you have great strength and courage thus will be needed in your journey. But as a star-walker, you do not have all you need. The rings were created with this in mind, and they hold great power."

"This ring is magic?" I dry my tears and look at it on my finger in amazement.

"_**Waikeri Elmentië of Oliva the wise. None shall take you from her you belong to her alone. Timeless and wither shall not. No thought be lost or stolen. Spoken shall be heard and thy tongue shall bless. See the things that not be seen, seen not when one needs to hide. Healing for the broken and relief for the weary. Shall else be needed, freedom shall be given. By my name and all the stars in the heavens let be so**_." My ring shines brightly. I was about to ask what all of that meant when her light fades.

"Go. Return to the way you came. They are looking for you. Be wary." The last of her words were only a whisper. I turn back to the mosaic archway I came from and for a second, I thought I saw an elf walk past in the mosaic. Thinking of it now the view if the mosaic would be the view of the archway. Maybe this is some kind of doorway and only special people can get through. I wonder if I just walk through the wall like in Harry Potter with the platform 9 ¾.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Note: Olivia is no Lord of the rings pro. She also doesn't have google to look this stuff up. There will be things wrong and she will say things wrong. She is only human.) **

**Note: all Western shall not have any differences to font style but any elvish shall be italic. underlined words are not normal Sindarin and could be an older language or spells. **

I push through the mural and my body feels no restriction. Stepping out into the corridor it is quite dark and I struggle to see from the great contrast of the bight hall I was in. There is a movement to my right, but I could not see what it was. I hear footsteps come from the left of the corridor and up the stairs. I find it strange to hear footsteps, but I soon see three elves rushing this way. Two were guards in full armour probably giving weight to the sound of their steps. The group slows when they see me. The two guards stay behind the lead elf witch I now see in the low light is Lord Elrond. Relief is covering his face he stops three meters away.

When he speaks, I can tell he is exaggerating his tone as he speaks to me. "Olivia, we finally found you. We have been looking for you everywhere."

Words are clear and I am surprised that I could understand exactly what he said. His words puzzled me also. How long have I been in that room?

At most, it was there for 20 minutes. They act as I was missing for hours.

I would have almost missed it as it was very quiet, but I hear Elrond whisper "_Is this the area she disappeared?" _it was so strange to hear this sentence. Almost as two people were talking at the same time. I could hear him speak in elvish but also a translation at the same time. How is this possible? Could it be the ring? I look down at it in amazement. I never wear any jewellery so now a ring on my finger sticks out like a sore thumb. I try to hide it, but Elrond's quick eyes take notice.

"_You disappear and reappear before the arch of Elvaianerwil. Could you be one of the Elendel? You have access to the hidden place which I have not seen._" I am unsure if he is talking to me as again sneaking in elvish I am not supposed to understand. I decide to look confused but that is not hard as I am confused. I had been in a place that he the Lord of the city has not been. He is a powerful immortal elf leader and I am a nobody, weak and sick. Elrond looks at me with amazement and wonder. I could see that he has many questions. There is a cold gust of wind it makes me realize that I am poorly dressed and barefooted. The cold runs straight through me and I shiver while rubbing my arms to warm them. Elrond sees that I am cold and puts his questions on hold.

"Come let us return you to your housing." He beacons me to follow him. I follow him and walk past the two elf guards and the follow behind escorting us. The guards scare me their stature is very treating and robotic without feeling. As we walk in silence I am very aware of them behind us and feel that if I make the wrong move I will be dead in seconds. Walking back up was very hard work Each staircase was my enemy and teased me to give up. By the time I made it back, I can hardly breathe and is sweating like a pig.

The difference between me and elf is greatly apparent to me once again, as Lord Elrond has not a hair out of place. Elrond bids me good night and leaves down a corridor. I am left by the doors of the infirmary with the guards behind me. I turn to look at them questioning why they did not leave with him. They just stand there staring at me. Tired and cold and not really giving a shit I head into the infirmary. The guards stay outside, and I wonder how long they will stand there.

I quickly walk down the hall to my room and jump under the covers of my bed eager to get warm.

Sleep does not come to me easily as the time in the room goes over and over in my mind. I was a Christian back in my world and believed in God. Here God is different and is called Vala. I know that Vala sent an angel-like being down to middle earth to help the world. Gandolf is one I think. It feels weird to start believing in a different God who is almost the same. It's so different as here there is so much proof Vala exists like I just saw a fuckn angel. 'Sorry Elvaianerwil'. This is what it would have been like for Mary and all the Old Testament people. All I have is God did for me in my world and I had given him total trust. and knew God is real. Here even with all this proof, Vala feels so distant and unreal. Is it because Sauron power is growing and smothering the light or am I not known to Vala.

I try not to think of it anymore I am tired and have only the knowledge of stories past to me. I do know if the movies are accurate and I never got around to reading the books. Man, I am kicking myself for that. All of the fanfics I have read is like Chinese whispers every single one changing the story for their will. Half of the stuff I think I know about elves could be rubbish. How do I know even Tolkien got the story right? How does he know the story? I am obliviously not in the books so I should try my best to hide. Who knows even Tolkien could be here now? How else would he know of the stories?

I did not realize that I had fallen asleep in till I was woken up by a knock on the door. I tried to ignore it but 30 seconds later I hear a knock again. Groaning at the intrusion I sit up in bed still the only clothes I have are the white ill-fitting gown that is more like an old-fashioned nightgown. With no underwear or bra. Wearing this is quiet embarrassing and whoever is at my door is obviously not Nessima as she would have let herself in already. I try and flatten my hair as I am sure it would be crazy and smoothed out the blanket over me. I am ready to see whoever is on that other side of the door.

I was about to say 'come in' when I quickly stopped myself. 'No speaking English' I try and wrack my brain for a word that sort of means come in from the words Nessima taught me. Struggling to think of anything I hope the knocker had given up but again I hear a knock on my door.

"Ahhhh… ma govene?" I butchered that. I can't remember exactly how that saying goes. I am almost crying about how bad it was, I wish I had paid more attention to the movies and books and whenever Nessima talked to me.

What I said must have been enough as a very godly good-looking fair-haired elf slowly opens the door peaking to see everything was ok.

Seeing that everything was he makes a happy sound and walks through the door with gusto and a bright smile. "_Good morning young star. May the sun shine brightly on our first meeting. I am Glorfindel, you must be the human girl that Lord Elrond spoke of."_ He does a little flourish of his hand and a little bow. His eyes sparkle with excitement as he looks at me. "_Please tell me is it true you are from a different star? How does one travel from star to star? Is your star like our own?_" He starts to trail off seeing the look on my face.

It was mostly confused but a bit of wtf mixed in too. Why is the great Glorfindel here? Why is Elrond talking to everyone about me? Why is he so excited to see me? Ahhh too many questions. Why is he asking all of this? What is happening?

His excitement diminishes a little when I do not say a reply to his questions. He turns his head to the side thinking. Then he lets out a loud "_Ah how could I be so muddled brained. You are from a different world you obliviously would have a different language_." Excitement again shines brightly in his eyes. He comes and sits down in the bedside chair.

This guy is really dangerous with all of his questions. Still confused but at the fact that he did not know, I didn't speak Elvish. I thought he said Elrond was talking about me. Me not able to communicate is one of the most important facts about me. Does Elrond know I can understand?

We sit in silence for a minute or so as he thinks then points to himself saying "Glorfindel" then pointing to me he says nothing. He repeats that a few times. I understood exactly what he was asking but decided to let him look like an idiot for a bit for my own amusement. On the fourth time, I say "Olivia" when he points at me. He was a bundle of excitement and joy when I said my name. The urge to not roll my eyes and run away was so hard to decline. Again, I was puzzled, how did he not know my name?

Glorfindel pulls out some paper and a board to write on and a feather pen. He goes to the right on the page but pauses. "_Hmmm... How to..."_ he thinks for a second and then moves to me and places the board with the paper on my lap then carefully handing me the feather pen.

I carefully take it. Oh no I have no idea how to use one of these. My handwriting is horrible. With me now holding the pen he repeatedly taps the top right corner saying "Olivia."

Very reluctant to do this I slowly lower my hand to the page and carefully wright an 'O' it was a little wonky and I realized that you can't press hard on the page there was a little too much ink as well. Feeling that if I do straight lines and not wright joined letters that I normally do I might get a readable word. 'livi' was easy enough to do but I had to think how to do the 'a'. Looking at my awkwardly written name on the page I feel that it looks not very good, but I doubt I could do any better. I wish I had a normal pen.

I pass the feather pen back to Glorfindel and he also takes back the page. He gazes at it in amazement. With the movement, the ink of the 'O' has run a little. He then at the top of the page next to what I wrote rewrites my name with beautiful swirls and extra bits. He then starts to wright underneath and mumbling to himself and switching his gaze to me then to the page. "_human... female... Age ...hmmm possibly 30 years to 50 years. ... Met on spring of... Extraordinary orange hair. Hmmm, could be part dwarf. Ah no. ... Height..."_ He starts to lift the blankets, but I stop him.

'WTF dude' I am feeling extremely embarrassed and really on edge. Him coming in here and judging me like this is extremely rude especially when he touched one of my braids of hair without asking. Saying I was part dwarf, I am not short and fat. How dare he, I am not an alien to study.

I don't give a shit if he killed a balrog, he is a twat. Feeling quite peeved and self-conscious I could not take his behaviour anymore. I get out of bed pulling the blankets with me and myself in them like a large cape and walk out the door to try and find Nessima.

Coming to the large room of beds I see that she is not here, so I ask a dark-haired elf just saying "Nessima" the elf shakes her head saying that she is not here.

Oh great. I think well I will have to complain straight to the boss then. I don't understand why Elrond is making Glorfindel study me like so. "Lord Elrond," I say in a huff. She again shakes her head and explains she doesn't know where he is. Annoyed that I can't just say 'Please take me to Elrond now.' Instead, I firmly say "Lord Elrond" again. She shakes her head again.

I turn to another elf and was going to ask for Elrond when I see him come through the doors with another couple of elves holding some boxes. "Olivia, what is the matter?" he asks walking to me.

I turn and look back at my room and I see that Glorfindel had exited my room and was coming towards us. Seeing him made me feel great rage again causing my voice and actions to be a bit over the top.

Looking at Elrond I point at Glorfindel and angerly declare. "_Glorfindel, No."_ I am glad I learned 'No' in elvish or I definitely would have said no in English. Then crossing my arms in anger.


	11. Chapter 11

"_Glorfindel, No."_ I am glad I learned 'No' in elvish or I definitely would have said no in English. Then crossing my arms in anger.

Elrond looks to whom I am pointing at. "_Glorfindel?" _he questions.

Glorfindel had made his way to us looking quite confused at my outburst. "_Olivia? What is wrong? Why did you leave_?" he asks puzzled. I ignore him and turn my back to him. He doesn't know what he did wrong? What a brute. Just because you are thousands of years old, doesn't mean you can do anything you like. He has no regard for me. Am I just an animal to him? Not worthy of his manners?

Elrond looks amused at my behaviour towards Glorfindel. _"It seems you have offended Lady Olivia. May I ask what you did to offend someone who cannot speak your language?"_

Glorfindel reply's innocent "_I have no clue. She just stormed out with no warning."_ I could not help but soft at his answer.

"You must have done something a woman does not grow angry over nothing." Elrond accuses Glorfindel. "May I ask why you are here?"

"I am only here asking some simple questions of Lady Olivia." Glorfindel defends himself.

_"What of Lady Olivia has caught your interest? causing you to pay a visit to a sick human? This is unlike you."_ Elrond asks untrusting Glorfindel.

"_It is clear what she is. With your research last night at the library and word of a strange human arriving in Imladris. I only wish to know of her world and knowledge. She is extraordinary." _Glorfindel explains. So, this is not Elrond's spy.

He is a slimy worm going behind people's back for his own gain. Not caring for anyone around you. I say worm but try to hide it with a cough. I cough louder too hide the word is did say. For some reason unfathomable to me I did not say 'worm' but ' _leweg'_. Maybe I did hit my head.

The elves look confused and a little worried about my coughing fit. Once I have stopped coughing Elrond speaks "_Glorfindel we shall speak of this later. Come, Olivia, I have matters to speak with you._" I follow Elrond to my room and see the elves who were carrying the boxes leaving my room. Elrond steps inside and I notice that Glorfindel was following us.

He went to follow us through the door, but I turn in the doorway blocking him. Rage runs through me. How dare he come here? Does he not know that I do not want him here? That I have banished him from my room?

I mean to just say an angry noise or hiss at Glorfindel. "_**Kalimbo**_" I spit through my teeth and slam the door in his face. I hear a gasp behind me and turn to see a very surprised Elrond. What's up with him? I ignore his looks and go to sit on my bed in a huff. I don't like being angry but this Glorfindel gets on my nerves.

I calm my anger and turn to Elrond puzzled at what the wooden boxes are for. Seeing that he has all of my attention Elrond breaks from his deep thoughts. "Olivia, I have brought your items to you." He points to one of the wooden boxes. I stand and leave the blanket on the bed.

Opening the box, I find indeed my backpack, clothes, the tin can, and my water bottle is in this box. I make a noise of joy seeing my gear. I have missed my clothes so much. I am so glad to have my bra back. It is a pity that I did not pack many pairs of clothes. I just have the clothes I wore here. The shorts I guess I can never wear in public as I have not seen anyone wear such clothes yet. I do have an extra pair of underwear and an extra old warn sports bra that is bright pink that I was goanna use if I was to go swimming. It's falling apart but I like to use it for swimming and such to protect my nicer bras. Only having one pair of clothes and two pairs of underclothes worry me. This makes me aware of how good I had it back in my world. I had so much and here I do not have anything. My life is dependent on the generosity of strangers.

Elrond must have felt my mood take a drop as he continued speaking to me. "As you do not have many positions and your clothing is not appropriate. The halls of Imladris have gifted you the items within the other boxes."

He opens a box and I could see a bounty cloth in it. I come forward and lift a nicely folded dress from the box. It is heavy and it looks like there are just these two dresses in the box. The skirt is full length, so a lot of material is used. The first dress is an off whitish brown and a brown overshirt falls out when I hold it up to look at it. The other is a light grey-blue and looks made of fancier fabric.

"Do not worry if they fit as the one who chooses the dresses knew your size from the size of your original clothes. Some of your garments puzzled them greatly and wish to speak to you in the future"

I try to fold the dress nicely and place it back in the box. I think of his words. Oh, they must have gone through all of my stuff. Of course, they would have checked if I had anything dangerous. I wonder if they got my bag open and found out anything or something that they should have not.

I may have to get rid of stuff later. Remembering my vow to make them think I do not understand them I realized that my actions were too understanding of his words. Time to put on a show.

"The other boxes hold other personal garments and items you may need," Elrond explains. I ignore his words and open the next box. I know this must be underclothes in this box and I was right it had some white puffy short underwear. I pull one out and hold it out as I did with the dress and surprised noise.

I hear Elrond clearing his throat. Aww, poor little innocent elf. I put the underpants back in the box and shut the lid. I next go to the other box. It is a little smaller than the others and I see that there are all sorts of things in here a pair of brown slippers, a hair comb, A few little bottles, and a ribbon.

Closing the last box, I stand and point to the boxes and then ask "Olivia?" he looks a little confused at my question. "Lord Elrond." I wave my hand to the boxes. "Olivia?"

Seeing him understanding what I am asking I see a little sadness on his face. He nods and I say thanks in French and bow at the waist a few times.

Seeing he is not ready to leave straight away, and he looks like he is wanting to talk to me. Not wanting to really talk to him I ignore him a little and go to my backpack and open it. I wonder how long it took them open this. Every time I opened the bag, I saw Aragorn surprised look also the fact the clip amassed him so I believe the zip would have been like magic to them too.

Looking in my pack to see if anything was missing I rummage through it. The other can of peaches is still here. As it is heavy and clunky in my bag, so I take it out and place it in the box. I next pull out my sleeping bag as it is the largest item in it hinders me from seeing everything. I pull out my wallet. Hah, in my world this item is so important and here it is worthless. I open and look at my drivers' license. Have they looked at this? Have they looked at all these strange plastic cards? I see that I have a $20 and $5 note. I also have a few coins. I doubt that my money has any worth in this world. The coins may have some worth as I think they are made of steel or some kind of metal. I pull out the $20 note and look at it. It's one of the newer versions of the New Zealand dollar notes. It has no monetary value but it's really beautiful so maybe I can sell it for something. Looking closely at it I did not realize how small the patterns were, it really is a work of art.

Lord Elrond moves towards me and I see his gaze on the note. I quickly hid it. It has too much information on it. With New Zealand written all over it in English and with the Queen's face on it. Should I burn this with any of the cards that have my name on it? I will decide later when I am not with Lord Elrond. I put the wallet back in the bag I was going to put everything back and do this when Elrond is not here when my hand catches my pill case.

I pull out my pouch. "Woops" How many pills have I missed? I haven't taken my migraine preventive pills. Or the pills to stop my periods... Sadness overcomes me. The bleeding of my periods are extremely bad and take a lot from me. I am normally bedridden for a few days. Being in this world I will no longer have access to the pills. I am not looking forward to having periods again.

Not taking the migraine medicine worries me as I am not supposed to stop taking it cold turkey. I think of how many days I have been here. It has been a week and a half maybe. I do not know how long I slept for. That would make it around the 10th Of January.

I have been missing for ten days. Have my friends and family stopped looking for me? Was I on the news? The angel lady said I will never be going back. My family will never stop looking for me.

I distract myself with digging through my backpack for my glasses. I forgot that I was supposed to be wearing glasses when I woke up in the forest. I did remember them later but as they were in my backpack and Aragon had it.

I hesitate before opening the case as they are made of plastic and do glasses even exist yet? My glasses are special as they have no magnification but have slight peach color lenses. You would think that just a slight change of color would do nothing, but I react badly to blue lights. When I wear these glasses There is an incredible different to my sight and all the pressure in my face is gone. I don't know if having no migraines is more important than messing up time and space by showing elves glasses. Must I sacrifice everything for this world. I want to be selfish and wear my glasses but if the cost was to be me getting tortured or someone else die, I am not willing to take the chance.

I quickly put everything back and thank Elrond again then open the door for him. I know he must want to talk to me again, but I can't right now. He walks to me and the door.

I don't look at him as I can feel my eyes water and can't hide the pain on my face. He stops in front of me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Olivia?" he questions worry strong in his voice. I keep my head down. I will not cry in front of him. I will not let my guard down. Who knows what I will say to him.

We stand like this for what feels like a lifetime. Elrond finally removes his hand and walks away. I shut the door and drag a box in the way of it from opening. I know it won't stop much but maybe the person coming in will get the idea.

I then go to my bed and cry my eyes out. I will never see my family again. Never have a hug from mum or a dad joke from Dad. They will spend the rest of their lives looking for me. There will be no body. so, they will be haunted with thoughts that some sicko has me and doing unimaginable things. I wish I could tell them I was ok. I wish that my friends don't feel guilty about leaving me to walk alone.

It was not nice of them, but I don't want them to feel that guilt crushing them. I think of all that I was looking forward to the next year. It is my birthday soon and my friends in Auckland was going to hang out. I miss my life in Auckland me moving out and going to university was goals saying that I was managing my chronic fatigue and I was on my way to being a normal human.

What am I going to do here? I have little skills that an elf can do to perfection. I can knit a little. I can paint or do art a little too but nothing good. I was studying computers at university which means shit all here. no way am I creating a computer here. I was useless and unable to work in my old world and here I am a million times worthless.

I feel tired of being sad and feel if I fall any deeper in my depression I might do something stupid. Knowing I can't feel God here, but I hope he hears my cries for help. To lift my sorrow, I sing to God giving him my worries and pain. Knowing I cannot sing in English I sing the only song I know in Maori that fits my mood.

"Wairua Tapu, Kuhu Mai,

Nau mai ki konei,

Wairua Tapu Arahia,

Korero mai ano."

The song is kind of ironic as the words translate to. 'Holy Spirit you are welcome here.' Although the words mean that I put all my pain in the tone like the words mean something else.


	12. Chapter 12

_**When someone is speaking Quenya it will be written with underlines bold and italic. **_

In the morning I wake from hunger. Someone knocked on my door last night but I ignore them. Getting out of bed I feel so empty. My heart is cold and everything around me feels fake. I know I didn't eat anything yesterday and the hunger in my stomach is painful.

I have some food in my room, but I am reluctant to eat. If I eat the hunger pain will go, leaving me the pain of my heart. Not wanting to stay in my room anymore I get changed, choosing the light brown dress to wear. I wear my underwear as I don't feel like wearing their medieval stuff just yet. I wear my shorts under my dress to stop chaffing and I don't trust myself in this dress.

I wish I could see what I looked like. I am sure my hair is all over the place. Thankfully my hair is still braided but I know there will be many stray strands. I wet my hands a little with water from my bottle and smooth my hair then taking a light swig of water. Ready to face this strange world again I force my feelings deep down and taking a deep breath and putting a small smile on my face.

Walking into the infirmary was hard as all of the elves stare at me. The elves stared at me before, but these looks have a sadness to them. They must have heard me yesterday. I feel insecure at that. When I finally see Nessima she greets me with a big smile. Her happiness to seeing me warms me a little and I rise my mood to match hers.

"Good morning, it is wonderful to see you this morning out of bed and in day clothes. Seeing you are dress would you like to have breakfast outside?" She holds up the basket that she normally holds my meals in and points outside then holding out her arm to take. I don't really want to eat but I do not want to be indoors anymore.

I take her arm and she led me outside. It is a short walk and she sits me down on a beach under a huge tree. She hands me a bread roll. I don't plan to eat it, but I still take it because if I am eating something she won't complain.

The view we can see from where we are sitting is pretty. It feels nice to be in the sun. Here I can see people walking about doing their daily tasks. It is really quiet and peaceful here. I watch the birds or people while slowly nibbling at the roll. I should not really be eating bread as it normally upsets my stomach. I believe that I react to yeast as I am fine when I eat cake. Hoping that it might be some additive to help the bread rise and that the bread here doesn't have that. I have been allowing myself to eat bread. There is not much else to eat anyway I was mostly given soups and bread and cheeses. I am also lactose intolerant I can get away with a little cheese but I stay away from drinking a glass of milk.

I don't know how long I have been picking at this roll but Nessima must have gotten bored watching me not eat and is now talking to a dark-haired elf he is wearing amour. I look around feeling a little bored I notice that there are two elves in full armour watching me nearby. I am feeling bored since Nessima is busy talking and I have been basically watching the same view for 3 days.

Not wanting to disturb her and feel guilty that she is stuck with babysitting me, I leave to go have a walk without saying anything to her. I don't know where I am going but I wish to go to the river. I head down and stick the larger paths with other elves walking down them. It was not that hard to find a small garden and benches along the riverside. I have not gone far down the valley as I did the other night which I am thankful as I do not want to walk back up.

I choose a shaded spot under a willow tree. I don't think the ozone is thin as it is in New Zealand but I still don't want to get sunburnt. Since I have the fair skin that comes with red hair I burn super easily. Looking at my hand I realized that I am still holding the roll of bread. I pick at it giving my hand something to do.

It even more peaceful here and I can feel nature moving around me in its busy life. It quiet here there was a few elves about when I first arrived, but I must have scared them off. Or maybe the two unapproachable guards who have followed me here did. Guards must always be tasked to follow me. I don't know whether it is to protect me or protect everyone else from me. Or to make sure I don't get lost. It is a little weird that these elves have to stand there watching because of me. It is very unnerving to have them always looking at me. I have never had this happen to me before, so I feel self-conscious and guilty that I am the cause of their torture and boredom.

I stay and watch the ripples of the river, but the guard's gaze is like a heavyweight on me and I cannot stand it anymore. I stand and walk back the way I came. I leave the roll on the grass where I sat maybe the birds will enjoy it.

I slowly walk back watching everyone around me and all of the things that they were doing. It has only been a few hours and I am bored out of my mind. I need something to do. Then I will be not so bored and feel a little more productive. As I watch each elf I try and think of something I could do. By the time I have made back to the infirmary I am still lost at what to do. Feeling tired from my walk I return to my room and rest on the bed.

I did not mean to fall asleep but I can feel that I am dreaming. I can feel my body lying on the bed but my dream I am elsewhere. The dream looks so lifelike and I am in a room with books and chairs. I do not recognize this place but the two elves I do recognize. It is Elrond and Glorfindel they are talking, and I try very hard to hear what they are saying.

I hear Elrond voice first. "_**I worry greatly of her. She is filled with great sorrow**_."

"_**She is quick to change moods. I know little that runs through her mind**_." Glorfindel shakes his head.

"_**When she first arrived in my hall, I connected with her and felt her sorrows. She felt so scared, unsure of this land and frightened of the people in it. I could not see her home, but she feels that her home and family are far away. Unreachable.**_"

Glorfindel stays silent with sorrow on his face. He must know the feeling of being away from family.

"Yesterday, when I was asked to leave her room, she again was very distressed, but she tried to hide it." He continues.

"I do not know why you have so much patience with her. She is rude. All that we do for her is help her. Heal, feed, shelter and protect her. What we get in return is anger and a door slammed in my face." Glorfindel complains angerly.

"She cannot speak our language and possibly from a different star if she is one of the Elenden. So, it is expected to act like a wounded dog. Taking food from the friendly and bearing her teeth at the threating." Elrond explains hopping to cool the ego of his friend.

"_**I do not know what I did to deserve a bite from your wounded warg**_."

"_**Perhaps you poked a wound? You may have offended her from your questions? As you say that is all you did**_." Elrond looks a little amused from the analogy that they are using.

"_**She was fine with the question and even wrote her name for me. She did not cause a fuss till….."**_ he trailed off replaying the evaluation in his mind. He looks confused and then his face was sour.

_"**I do not believe she is what she seems. You say she doesn't understand our language but what she said to me. That horrid word cannot have been a mistake. '**_**_Kalimbo_**_**' is an ancient word one I have not heard for many years. No one would have taught her that." **_

Elrond looks sad. "_**So, you heard that too. Sometimes I wonder if she understands everything we say. But then again, her action and what she said confuses me and makes me believe that she does not hear. Aragon spoke to her when they first met, she could speak Westron but most of her words were strange and different like a new dialect. Now she speaks in words not known to me and pretends to knot now of what I speak of**_."

"_**No she must understand elvish as well or she would have not been offended as such.**_"

Elrond raises an eyebrow. "_**You did do something to offend her. Tell me what was the cause of you being banished and called a monster?**_"

Not enjoying his teasing Glorfindel tried to explain thinking what he did was nothing horrible. "_**Her hair is so vibrant red which is so quite rare. I was only theorizing that she was part dwarf. I thought it was unlikely as she looks to be quite tall. I went to confirm but she stopped me.**_" Glorfindel then when quite pink. "_**Ah, I feel I know where my folly was. I was blinded by the thirst of her knowledge and paid no respect or no manners towards her. She was in her own right to protect herself from me and to bar my way when I came to her room to retrieve my satchel."**_ Glorfindel looks quite sorry for his actions.

Elrond looks sadden at his friend's admittance of folly. "_**You know you are free to do what you like in my realm. I do have faith in you. but I must ask of you to reframe from seeing Lady Olivia till she is sounder of mind."**_

Glorfindel nods and says "_**I will apologize but only when advised. As you say she is not well and I do not wish to cause her more harm."**_

"_**I have Nessima watching over her as well as Ringisúru they both report of worry that she is showing signs of fading**_."

Glorfindel looks surprised at this. "_**But she is not Elven. How can this be?"**_

"_**She seems to be human but she is broken. Her fea is small and sick like those that are fading. She has little appetite and last night she was heard singing with great sorrow. Her body is weaker than most. Aragon spoke of mind sickness when she first arrived. I have seen her strange eyes but my healers say that there was no injury to the head. I fear that she has grown worse but I do not know as she has blocked me."**_

"_**She has blocked you? How so**_?" he asks confused.

"_**I could not read her feeling when she was clearly upset after receiving her items. I even place my hand on her shoulder trying to heal her or connect with her fea. Bur there was no connection and nothing changed**_."

"_**You suspect magic is involved**_?" he say shocked.

"_**Yes, I believe that it is her ring. She has only acquired it a few nights ago, After finding her at the arches of Elvaianerwil. On her first night, Alsanga tried to read her mind but as she was in much pain and delirious causing what he read to be all nonsense. We were able to heal her when she was asleep for those three days. She also did not have any signs of understanding any elven**_."

"_**Are you telling me that you think that Elvaianerwil gave lady Olivia a magic ring that protects her as well as translates languages for her."**_ He is quite shocked at that he had never heard of magic that can translate.

"_**The limited knowledge of Elendels written in the Library speaks that a way to identify an Elendel is by their rings. What is written of the ring was compilated and I was not able to understand the meaning. It is very possible that all the Elendel rings hold magic. It is also possible for the ring can do much more than what we have discovered.**_"

"_**If she had this power why does she not use it to talk to us? Why does she hide? And try to trick us that she is unable to talk**_?"

"_**Aragon spoke of this also. He said she has knowledge. She spoke his real name right after him giving the name strider. She also spoke of other people of this world then spoke of Mordor. I believe Aragon was the first person she met since coming to this world. Aragon also said that she became extremely strange after seeing Dýrfanóre. She did many strange things including pulling on dýrfanóre ear. This making them believe that she was a spy. I believe she has knowledge of this place before coming here or ring somehow has given her powers of prophecy.**_"

"_**Why does she stay quiet? If it is about Mordor or the darkness, then we must know."**_ Glorfindel demands.

"_**She must have her reasons. If we were to be in danger, she will tell us so. I feel she has a kind and caring heart. I dare not press her on this matter as she is of fragile mind. I will speak to Saruman or Gandalf of this matter when he visits next**_."

"_**I see your reasoning, but do we have time? The darkness is growing ever strong.**_"

"_**At this time Lady Olivia's health is more important. If she is to fully fade or lose herself she will be no help. Time is all we have. As we have no problems under our control all we can do is wait. I will try to heal her and not press her on this matter and perhaps in time, she will trust us enough to help us when the time is right.**_ "

Before Glorfindel could say more on this matter there was a knock on the door. Elrond invites the knocker in and a worried and stressed Nessima enters. "_What troubles you Nessima?_"

"_It is Lady Olivia my Lord. She is asleep and I cannot wake her. I do not know what is wrong, but I feel as she has no fea_."

Glorfindel and Elrond look at each other worried. "_I must excuse myself and see to this matter. I shall talk more of this tomorrow._" Elrond excuses himself and then rushes after Nessima.

I thought I would follow them, but it seems that I cannot move. What is wrong with me. Why can't I wake up? I did not feel Nessima try to wake me. Is this really a dream or is this a vision of some kind?

I watch Glorfindel still sitting deep in thought. This is kind of boring. We sit there just thinking and I look around at the room. I get a fright when he speaks. "_**Valar give me guidance on this matter. I fear for the worst, that that there is no light beyond the darkness. I Cannot stand to see the place I call home be destroyed again or watch the ones I love taken away. I fear I do not have the strength to stand against the darkness. Please show me there is a light on this starless night. Send me a spark of hope to ignite my flame to fight this evil. I wish for peace in this land, as how birds fly freely. I have grown weary and the sea calls me. Hope is all I ask for.**_"

I feel a call of warning that I am not safe. I follow the call. Next thing I know I am being lightly shaken awake. "_I cannot see her fea. We must remove her ring I suspect that it hides her fea_." I the voice is loud and urgent. I move my hand not wanting them to take my ring.

"_Ah, she wakes_." A female voice says with joy.

I slowly wake and open my eyes to see Elrond and Nessima in my room. Its strange Elrond is dressed the same as he was in my dream.

"huh?" I say groggily at the people here.

They look quite relieved at seeing me awake.

Elrond comes closer and takes my left hand. "Lady Olivia you gave us quite a scare. We fared you could not wake. Please I know you are in pain, but you need to get your health back. Please eat I know you have not eaten for a few days and you worry us so." Feeling wary of Elrond's touching my hand. In the dream, he said that when he touched my shoulder, he was trying to read my feelings. I resist the urge to pull my hand away but instead look at him confused.

Nessima brings over a tray and what probably be my lunch and places it on my lap. I must eat or they will worry more and try more drastic measures to 'fix' me, so I eat what is in front of me. Seeing that I am eating, Elrond was satisfied and leaves my bedside.


	13. Author's note 4 03 2020

Hello just a little author's note here.

I have started my second year of uni study, so my life is goanna be super busy. Now I am quite a few chapters ahead, this week I will release chapter 13 and I am in the process of writing chapter 19. At the moment I am finding time to write but I expect I will have no time to write in a few weeks.

I just want to share a little about me and why I am writing this story. To be honest I am Olivia. Who doesn't imagine that they have been transported to middle earth? The only difference between is that my name is not Olivia and I haven't been to middle earth. The places I talk about in New Zealand is real. I have done the Cape Brett walk and yes, my friends did leave me to walk alone. It was many years ago and was before I knew I had chronic fatigue. I ended up taking a boat back otherwise my friends were planning to create a stretcher to carry me back. I also got a major migraine and ended up throwing up. Ahhh fond memories.

Now for the reason for writing this fanfic. My aim to start with it was to make a realistic story what would I do if I was dropped into middle earth and a slow and realistic romance of how I would like to be romanced. Saying I am asexual is not completely true I am demisexual which is like halfway between normal and asexual. I hope one day that I might find some attraction to someone that I have a deep and meaningful relationship not just an instant attraction and in bed with the man Guy in like two days. (the main reason I said I was asexual and was not writing smut as my story was added to an XXX story list. And that freaked me out.)

All fun and games, right? Well I did not realise when I put myself into this story that all my baggage was coming too. I would not say my life was easy with my undiagnosed CF and having family problems growing up resulting in depression and anxiety. One this you probably have noticed is my bad writing and that I don't make sense sometimes. I have dyslexia but I am not letting that stop me. Writing this story is almost practice for me too. On day I plan to do NaNoWriMo which is 50,000 words in a month. In this next chapters and some following chapters there will be some dark themes of depression and suicide. Olivia thoughts in the chapter is what I believe is my own. I believe I most likely do what she was going to, to save people and the fate of the world. But as you will see in the story when your mind is in hysteria you do not see what is happing properly you make assumptions. I just hope there is someone to stop you like Lusseenne did. I wish there was a Lusseenne in my teens.

So, this ^ has made me realise what this story is really for me. It's me unravelling all my thoughts, anxiety, fears and what is burning deep inside. As I can't play the piano new house doesn't have one, I can't release my feelings. So, this is an outlet. There is a chapter later in the story that I wrote on the 12th of feb I basically couldn't sleep as I was so deep with worry. The topic is quite grim, and I hope along with the rest of the story doesn't bring you down or affect you readers. I think the moral for you guys is its ok to feel, but don't let it consume you. You are not alone. I have been through so much stuff and no matter what, if I can do it you can too. Don't bottle your burdens share them and if that person is no help then try again with someone else in till someone listens. You can't put a price on your life because you are priceless.

Also, everything about CF and migraines is real and based on my experience.

So much for a little author's note here.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Trigger warning. If you are sensitive to the topic of Suicide and mental health, you can skip the rest of this chapter after the stars. '**__*******'**_

While I eat Elrond and Nessima talk. I know that Elrond knows that I can understand so he is very careful with his words but Nessima is very frank with her words.

"_Lord Elrond, I am very worried. Why cannot we see her fea anymore? What if this happens again? We will not be able to heal her_."

"_This matter also weighs greatly on my mind. I am unable to answer you questions as this is out of my knowledge. What ales her is not known to me_."

"_How do we help her? I cannot let her become sicker and wither away."_

"_We can only try to give her everything she needs but she must have the will to take it." _

"_How do I know what she wants if she does not tell me." _

"_Do you know I choose you out of all of the healers here to help her?" _

"_Because I asked?" _

"_Yes, because you felt that she needed you. Everything you have done is because you knew she needed it." _

"_But I only did what I felt was right. I fear I cannot help any more without being proper. I fear I will offend Lady Olivia."_

"_Lady Olivia knows little of our lands. Everything is new and scary to her. I believe that she herself knows not what she wants."_

"_If that is the case then I need to take her completely under my wing and treat her the same as one of my own children. If I am to do this properly I must talk first to Tirin, But I feel it is best that she leaves the healing house sooner than later. She has too much time to dwell of her sorrows. A busy child is a happy child." _

Elrond smiles at Nessima. "I have completed faith you will choose what is right for lady Olivia. I need to talk to Lady Olivia, so if you need it you can spend the afternoon making preparation."

"Yes my lord." Nessima excuses herself and bids me a quick goodbye and leaves.

I had finished eating so Elrond retrieves my tray and places it upon the long side table. Then sits down at the bed side chair.

"_**Lady Olivia, I know you can understand me. I believe that the ring has given you this power. I do not know why your path has led to my realm or how long you plan to stay here. You are welcome to stay here as long as you do not cause harm. I believe you have reason for you to act as you have, and I will allow you to continue to do so. But if I feel that we are in danger I shall take no more of this tomfoolery. As a guest you shall are to the laws and customs also if you need it we are here willing to help." **_He pats my hand.

"I want to ask about your health I will not press you on any other matter, you do realise that we cannot help you while wearing your ring of power." I nod. He has said That many times.

"Are you aware that when you first arrive here you slept for 3 days?"

_I looked at him shocked never have I been asleep for more than 12 hours without wakening. That means it is around the 12__th__ of January today. _

"Are you in pain?"_ I shake my head but think for a moment and point to my head. I have a slight headache and I feel like it might turn to a migraine just so he is aware of this._

"You have head pain. Did you hit your head?"he asks worried. I shake my head.

"You do not seem to be worried, is this normal to you?" I nod.

"You suffer from frequent head pain. Are you aware that your eyes show signs of a head injury?" I nod again. "have you seen a healer for this?" nod. "Should I be worried about this?" I shake my head no.

"Should I be worried about your health? " I shake my head. I know how to manage my health. I admit it was way too much to do the cape Brett walk while suffering from chronic fatigue, but I did not want to miss out on the new year celebrations with my friends. If I limit myself and take time to rest I am normally well.

"Do you need my healing?" I shake my head. If he knew how to heal chronic fatigue then he would have done it all ready. I don't even know how I got it.

"How are you going to manage your illness?" I think hard at this question bit decide to not answer. I normally just go with the flow and do what my body tells me to do.

"_**Do you have magic or medicine not of this world that will heal you?" **_ I question in my mind Elrond's switch of language. But shake my head. In many ways the eves must have better healing skills but my worlds medical technology it can be better.

"Is it so that your condition stops you from speaking?" I decide not to answer that one.

"Do you plan to leave This realm?" I shake my head. I do not want to leave here as it is safe.

"If I could arrange safe travels to a human city." I shake my head before he could finish. No way am I leaving.

"You are happy to live alone here with no family?" Those words puzzle me. Are the elves going somewhere? Is he saying I am not one of them or never will be? I remember that he and some others will travel to the undying lands soon, but will I be alone?

I nod my head it is not like I have a choice. I would rather not be in a human city alone fighting for my life.

"Why do you not go back to where you came?" I give him an angry look. 'I would, if I fucking could. You think I want to be here? I would rather be home telling everyone that I am not dead or kidnapped.' That thought hurt my heart and I feel my throat grows tight. I want to go home. I send Elrond a miserable look. He pats my hand again.

"Do you know why you are here?" I wish I could ask angel lady that. All I know is that I am here with all this knowledge and I must not tell anyone. I shake my head.

"I will send word to..." I look up urgently and shake my head. No one must know of me. If the enemies somehow intercept his message about me I would hate to think what would happen.

"Excuse me? You wish me to not confided with my greatest allies on your matter? You want me to trust you, one who I have only known for a few weeks?"

I nod my head vigorously pleading with him.

"I will send for knowledge to the white wizard Saruman." Hearing that name, I almost shout no. I grab his hand pleading and shaking my head.

"He is the most knowledgeable of all the on this land. I must speak with him." If Elrond contacts him it will be worse than death. He would stop at nothing. Everything will be lost. Everyone dead.

"No."

Elrond looks at me surprised that I spoke. I have to speak. Me being here has changed this I have to say no, or everything will be doomed.

"I have no choice I must contact him." A voice in my mind whispered that something was not quite right with his words, but I ignored it as not letting Elrond talk to Saruman is too important.

Nothing I can say will change his mind. Pity and great sadness falls on me like a bucket of water. I slowly move past Elrond and get out of bed. I am still in my brown dress. But I care little. I take nothing as I will need nothing to where I am going. If Saruman knows of me, there is no where on this planet I can go that he cannot find me.

I walk from the room and down the hall to the main infirmity. Elrond follows me unsure what I am doing, I don't care about him. It is his fault he says he has no choice. I am the one with no choice.

I walk to the large window and look out over Rivendell it is so peaceful and beautiful. I enjoyed my time here.

When I was planning my escape from Aragon when I thought he was going to interrogate me I looked to these windows thinking maybe I could escape this way. But I stopped myself as I thought it was stupid and could be dangerous.

I turn to Elrond for one last time hoping he would change his mind. "_Please_." Was all I could whisper. I had gained an audience and the healers elves all now watch me.

To say I was not afraid was an understatement. Seeing the healing rooms from the garden where I had lunch today told me that this balcony window lead to a large drop.

I turn back to the window. 'I am sorry' I say to the angle lady. For what reason you have brought me here I have failed. I do not deserve to be special or those titles you gave me nor this ring. I slip of the ring and place it on the window sill rail. I am sorry mum and dad. I am sorry Jack I know I promised but my life is not worth more than the lives of everyone on this planet.

I hear an elf say something in elvish but as I don't have the ring on I guess I can't understand.

Its now or never I think. Drawing on my experience from jumping off Charlie's rock. The cliff looks high and scary but it is safe as the water is there to catch you. You just not need to think and step forward.

The elves are all talking now and sounds like they are arguing with each other.

I start to lift myself up over the rail. I do not even get one foot of the ground before I get grabbed from behind. I try to shake free but whoever has grabbed me is quite strong and I am weak. They wrestle me to the ground and hold me there. I cannot help but cry. I cannot look at them I feel so ashamed. I can feel them judging me. Thinking I am mentally unstable. I think of all that is going to die now. It is my fault everyone is going to die. I am crying so loud I can't hear anything, but I feel something wet on my cheek that is not pressed against the floor. Also, I can feel the elf above me speak.

I feel someone pulling on my arm and forcing the ring back on my finger.

"_It is on" _said a voice near me.

I feel my throat close and I struggle to breathe. Is this a panic attack or has grief overcome me like a lump in my throat?

"_Nothing of this matter leaves this room. You hear me. You shall never speak of this or even think of this again. All but Lussëennë leave. I shall speak to you all at another time." I hear Elrond command with urgency and no compassion. _

Oh no, I am in trouble. Fear rises in me. I do not know what is going to happen with me now. Realising with the break from my sorrows I was breathing once more.

I hear the mian door close with a thump an I know that I am alone here with Elrond and the person holding me to the ground.

"_**Why." **_Elrond with such grief

The room is silent.

"_**Is your life worth so little?" **_ I go to speak but Elrond continues.

"_**Why are you in so much pain? Why are you so scared and act like the world is over? Why wont you speak to us? We are only trying to help you. You leave me no choice but ask for help. I cannot help you if you value your life so little. You believe that if you don't die then all will die. Like you would martyr your life for all. You know nothing. Your death will not decide the fate anything." **_ Elrond's emotions change so quickly from sadness to anger then to confused.

I lie there unsure what to say.

"_**You act like you know everything and if Saruman knew of you the world is over. That we are doomed and the darkness will swallow the world. That you Would rather give your life than to let it be in the hands of Saruman." **_ He is whispering now there is mockery in his voice.

He stops talking and I decide to speak to tell him how serious this is. "_**Yes. I would rather die than to tell that monster anything. I no longer have the choice do I? Only you the father of the next queen of Gondor can decide." **_I know he has seen that future, or he would have soon enough. I also know that it is one of his greatest worry. I want him to know that I can see the future. "_**I will cage myself in silence as All life depends on it, but I shall speak when you are going to doom us all." **_

"_I..."_ Elrond splutter unable to speak.

"_**Vow that knowledge of me must not make it to the ears of darkness or Saruman."**_ He is still speechless. _**"Vow that if the enemy ever finds me you will stop at nothing to kill me.**_

He still says quiet I can see him trying to think of another option.

"_**I fear I do not have the strength to stop them." **_ I whisper.

"_**I vow it." **_ Says reluctantly. "_**May the Vala and Eru himself bear witness. I vow it." **_ He declares this strongly and I feel that his vow will be true.


	15. Chapter 14

Elrond must be finished talking or he feels that I have changed my mind as I see him do a little hand movement to the Elf holding me to the ground. The elf carefully moves off me and when I go to stand the elf offers his hand and helps me off the ground. I look up at him as he pulls me up and his face is full of grief, his sky-blue eyes are watering.

Normally I would shy away from someone like this. As it is quite awkward, and I don't know what to say. Something told me that what made him upset was me. His quivering hand still holding mine, his emotions breaks my heart. I just look at him, I don't know how to say sorry, I don't know how to apologize for the pain he is feeling. I don't know why but I just want to give him a hug. I feel like we are both about to crumble and some reassurance of a hug is just what we both need. I pull him into a proper hug. He is a little taller than me. This hug did not feel weird. I think I gave him a shock but a second he hugged back, and I could feel his sadness.

'I am so sorry.' I say in my head and squeeze him slightly. 'Sorry, sorry, sorry.'

His sadness was familiar as it was the same as what I felt when I thought everyone was going to die and it's my fault.

Did he sense my feelings while holding me down? 'Sorry, I am so sorry. You... I wish you never felt that.' I say again in my head. I feel him squeeze me back and it became hard to breath as our grief started to overcome us. 'Everything will be ok.' I think as I try to push back and carry both of our burdens. It takes a little while, but I feel lighter and I can breathe easily again.

'I am sorry you felt this sadness in the first place.' Says a manly voice in my head.

I jump a little in shock. 'Wait? You can hear me?'

'Yes, our fea is connected that's why I could feel what your pain.' I break the hug and take a step back and look at him. When we part, I felt the ache slowly fade that grips my chest and soul. I can no longer hear his voice in my head. Our fea must have separated. I start to freak out he read my mind? Who is he?

I hear Elrond clear his throat taking my attention. The look that Elrond is giving me makes me realize what I had just done. I had a long hug with an elf, a stranger and while Elrond watched. I quickly did some kind of bow curtsy and almost ran to my room. I was only in the hall when I remember that I should have thanked the elf for saving my life and that to never tell anyone about what I felt. I turned around to and was about to walk back in the main room when Elrond spoke. **"**_**Lussëennë are you well?**_**"** I stopped as I wanted to know if he was. If the elf knew I was listening, he would possibly lie to make me feel better.

"_**Her feeling was overwhelming. I have not felt such a mixture of helplessness and painful sadness. I do not know how to cope with this. I am feeling better now after her hug. I am quite shocked by this encounter**_**." **

I hear Elrond sigh. **"**_**You are so young I wish this on none of my people, let alone one so young. She is so young too. I do not know how humans create such powerful emotions**_**."**

"_**I do not understand how she could stand there with no emotion on her face. After she took off the ring, I felt that something was wrong. If I did not hear her say 'please' in such a pained way, I would not have believed that I was feeling her feelings. I don't know how I could feel her pain while across the room. I don't know how I knew what she was about to do. I had never thought of anything like that. To do that…. It is so dark.**_**"** His voice trails of heavy with pain.

"_**You were the one who said…. We did not believe you. We could not feel what she felt. I greatly thankful for your quick response and stopping her so quickly. You paid a great price**_**."** I hear Elrond's voice come closer and I think that they are walking this way. It was too late to run back to my room. I freeze hoping they won't see me. Elrond looks my way, but his eyes don't catch mine. 'Huh?'

Elrond looks back at the elf and puts his hand on his shoulder. **"**_**You must never speak of what you felt or what happened here. Do not suppress what you felt though, as you will become sick. I am always here for you and you may speak to me.**_**" **

"_**No, I am well. A little shaken from feeling the overwhelming feelings but feeling her hope and peace. It washed away the pain. It was out of place for her to hug me, but I feel my fea is full again**_**." **

Elrond looked quite shocked at that statement. "_**You felt her fea after her ring was replaced**_**?"**

He nodded. "_**Yes. I also relaxed her when she struggled to breathe**_**." **

Elrond looked quite pleased and relieved. "_**I did not know how sensitive your gift of sensing fea is. I am so grateful for this revelation, as I have been quite worried. While she wears her ring, I cannot feel her fea or even heal her I was worried we would not be able to help her. I am sorry to trouble you, but you are greatly needed if she ever is need of help.**_**" **

"_**I know her pain and I feel that I must help her in any way I can. I feel we are connected. I have feelings I have never felt before**_**."** He says puzzled.

Elrond look at him with great sadness "_**Lussëennë this is a painful path. Are you sure of what you are feeling? You only have just met her. Please do not walk this road without thinking it over. If you give your heart, you will only receive pain in return. To love a mortal never ends happily**_**."**

Hearing Elrond's words I started to freak out. 'Wait whattttttt?'

Lussëennë had the same reaction to me. "_Oh, no. That is not what I meant. I do not have feelings as you suggest. I…_" He is blushing greatly, and I am quite relieved with his answer. "_**I only understand her, and she feels familiar and I have feelings to protect her. I have never been around a younger person that needs my help. Maybe these are the feelings of one would have for a younger sister or brother. Perhaps the wish to heal an injured bird**_**."**

"_**Sorry for the misunderstanding. I, we are grateful for your help. I will ask of you when she requires healing. Also, of what I asked of you before you will need to coordinate with Nessima as she Lady Olivia's appointed guardian. Please rest and my offer still stands if you need any help. I must go see if Lady Olivia as I still have much to talk to her**_**."** The elf leaves to the door and Elrond comes my way.

'Oh shit, I am in for it now' I think as Elrond walks towards me, but he walks right past. 'huh?' Elrond knocks on my door and looks confused that there is no reply. 'How did he not see me? Am I invisible?' I walk forward as I know there is no way to get in that room and not get caught. He must have heard my footsteps as he turns to me looking quite surprised. "_**How? I was not wrong**_." He looks angry and suspicious of me "It is not proper to listen to private conversations."

I look down at the floor feeling guilty. "I am sorry. I was just worried about him and wanted to hear if he was ok."

Elrond sighs heavily and opens the door. I quickly follow him into the room and sit on the bed as I have been standing up too long. My head is getting worse and my neck did not like being pushed to the ground. I roll my shoulders to try and relieve the tension they hold. Elrond sits at the chair by my bed. "I know you know the future. Please tell me what you know."

I say nothing as I am definitely not going to tell him anything about the future. I thought he was not going to pressure me about this.

He sighs at my silence "Is there anything I can do?"

Again, I stay silent as I cannot give him any prompts, he needs to make the same decisions as to the movie or books.

My head is now throbbing. I can't take the pressure of today and now Elrond's question. I get in bed properly while still wearing my dress. I would not normally wear so much to bed, but I don't want to undress in front of Elrond, and it is getting too late to think about what to do as my head is too sore.

Elrond still relaxes in my bedside chair I thought he would have left by now. I just want to sleep. I weakly point at the door.

"You said earlier that you have pain in your head. It is obvious you worse now. As I have dismissed all healers from the healing house I will the one watching over you tonight."

Ugh, I don't really care I don't have the energy to fight with him. I lay my head on the pillow. I tried to go to sleep but my dress is quite uncomfortable and hot. Not caring at all I pull off my dress and shorts. Throwing them onto the floor. 'So much better' it was not long till I fell asleep.

I don't know how long I slept for, but I woke with extreme pain in my head. I wished that sleep had fixed my migraine. I need pain meds. I try to open my eyes but they only open for a second before they grew too heavy to keep open. My room is dark, but Elrond is still there. I can't take my ibuprofen, as he will ask what it is. I must wait it out then. My head feels as someone is stabbing it with a spear. Pain crashes over my head in waves the next one more violent and painful. Normally when it is this bad, I would throw up and the pain would go away. This time I feel I don't have the strength to throw up and my stomach feels calm. I try not to cry out in pain as the next wave hits me. I can't take it. I slightly open my eyes and weakly move my hand toward Elrond. "Help." It was only a weak whisper, but he heard me. He takes my hand.

"_**Go get Lussëennë."**_ I am puzzled as there was no one else here. I don't have the energy or brainpower to think so I forget about it as the next wave hits me. I can't help this time but let out a small cry in pain. This is one of my worse mirages.

"Why did you not tell me your head pains got this bad. I would have not sent Lussëennë home." I hear Elrond whisper.

I feel Elrond lift my right arm and him trying to remove the ring. Why can't he remove it? Is it stuck? Is my finger swollen? I had not much time to ponder this as again another wave came. Again, and again and again waves of pain came. I do not know how much longer I can withstand this. I feel so exhausted I could hardly move. Trying to hold on was becoming too hard. I don't know what I am holding on to maybe conscience or something. I was about to let go when the door open and someone comes in.

"_**What is wrong**_**?" **

"_**She is having an extremely painful head pain episode. I need you to help her.**_**"** I interrupt them with another cry of pain.

"_**How can she be so… Why do you not remove the ring if you cannot heal her**_**?**" The voice asks worriedly then angrily.

"_**I tired but as if some magic prevented me. She was in a deep sleep not long ago. This condition she is in came upon her very quickly**_**."** Elrond offered

"_**What do you want me to do? You know I cannot heal her. I do not have the healing skills as you do**_**."**

"_**Take her hand Lussëennë. Tell what you feel I do not know what is wrong I am blind to her. Be careful**_**"**

Lussëennë replaces Elrond at my side. I feel him take my hand. After a few seconds, he lets out a small cry and almost let go of my hand. He then holds my hand tightly. "_**Shhh Shhh. Everything is well. Relax**_." I feel myself relax a little and is slightly relieved that Luss what his face is here. "_**There is extreme pain in her head. It is so strong, and I cannot place the pain as it feels as it is outside her body. Her muscles are overly tense. I know not to do with the pain, but I believe if I relax the mussels around her neck and shoulders this will help**_**."** He speaks through his teeth with great effort.

"_**I will now go get herbs to help with the pain. I dared not to leave her alone or else I would have them all ready. Please do what you think is right. I will be as fast as I can**_**."** I hear Elrond leave

"_**Shhh. Relax. Feel my hand. Only focus on my hand holding yours**_**." I try to do what he says. "**_**Let go. Do not try to hold your hand up. Let go of the muscles in your arm. Good.**_**" I feel my heart go all fussy. "**_**And your shoulder. Now your other arm and shoulder. Relax and let go. Now let go of your head**_**."** I continue to do as he says as I let go of the tension of each body part, I feel the pain in my head lessen. When I let go of my head it flops to the side but then he places his hand under my head to hold it in a comfortable position. **"**_**Good you are doing so well.**_**"** His voice is no longer tense and is now soft and calming.

'I am sorry' I weakly think.

'Shhh don't apologies. Just relax.' I hear him say back in my mind.

My head stills hurt. My body is less tense, and the pain is reduced. I have no energy and I let go of everything that I was emotionally and mentally holding. I only hold his hand. I stop fighting and let a feeling rush over my body. It is not painful. The pain and pressure rush past me. I feel like I am floating down a river and my body is becoming numb.


	16. Chapter 15

It did not take long for Elrond to come back I did not hear him return but I soon smelled fresh herbs the same I smelled my first night in Rivendell. 'I really miss my mother.' I stay away from memories of her as I do not want to break down crying again.

"_**Lady Olivia you need to drink this**_**."** Elrond says. He is back at my bedside.

'Ew no.' It most likely is some bitter herb tea. I don't like normal tea. I turn my head away.

"_**Come on. You must drink this. It will relieve your pain**_**."** Says Lossuansa calmly.

'I do not have the strength to sit up.' I say coming up with an excuse. It was only a second after I thought that I felt his arm side under my back and lift my shoulders up.

It was hard to keep my head from flopping backwards but I just managed. He let go of my hand go and a few seconds later I feel a cup pressed to my lips. I tried to drink carefully but this was awkward, and I was not the one tipping the cup, so we managed to spill some. It was then I realised from the feeling of the liquid dripping on my chest that I was only wearing my bra on top. I may have drunken half of the medicine, but I don't care as in embarrassment of my indecency I moved away the cup and tried to hide in the blankets. He thought I had had enough so he gently removed his arm from my back.

"_**Olivia are you ok**_**?"** He asks and I feel him place his hand on my head. Probably the only thing visible. I feel our fea connect and I show him an image of the box with clothes in it and of the peach shirt neatly folded inside. I feel him remove his hand and move away from the bed. Shortly I felt a little pressure by my face and I quickly grab my shirt from under the blankets. I disappear completely covered by the blankets and slip my shirt on. While I was doing that, I hear Elrond question him why he did that.

"_**She asked me to**_**."** He replied not fussed buy the question.

"_**You are speaking to each other**_**?" **

"_**Yes. Our fea were connected of course we can speak to one another**_**."**

"_**It is just that when other healers read her mind while in this state her though was just nonsense.**_**"** Elrond explained to not seam stupid, so it was not assumed he did not have the common knowledge of mind reading.

"_**It is a little hard to understand it is mostly memories she is thinking of. But when she has something to say it is direct only a little muddled. Almost as a child is speaking**_**." **

"_**Has she given you any important information**_**?"** Elrond quickly asks. I stick my hand out of my blanket borrow so Loosanay can take my hand again.

Looosanay was distracted by my movement so he did not answer. He takes my hand and when I feel our fea connect again I quickly think 'Tell Elrond that the only important information I have to give is 'He is Lord big nose and he is sticking his nose where it don't belong and he might lose it if he is not careful.'.'

He quickly replied 'No. I dare not say that.'

"_**What is she saying?"**_ Elrond asks.

"_**Nothing**_**."** He replies too quickly.

'Huf, real smooth.'

He ignores my comment and asks 'Are you going to continue to hide? You need to finish the medicinal tea.'

'No its yucky. I would rather have one of my pills.'

'Sorry what?'

'Oh no. You must not tell Elrond of this.'

'You can trust me.'

'Anything I say to you in my head like this you must not tell anyone. If anyone find this stuff out you know what will happen. You felt my pain of what would happen.'

'I know, I know.' he replies gently.

I am not going to tell him any of the top-secret mission stuff as it is to big of a burden, but I don't mind telling him stuff about me and my world.

'I have some pain relief medicine in my bag, but I only have a limited amount. Don't ask me what's in it or how it is made as I don't know. I was supposed to be taking medicine for my migraine every night, but I only have a few left so I cannot take them.' I show him an image my pills in their foil packet.

'They are so small and how are they contained like that. This small item can relieve your pain?' I nod my head but then realize that he can't see me. 'Is it just these 'pills' that you use to control your illness or is there other techniques.' I think of my glasses but quickly hide the thought. 'What was that?'

'Nothing' I quickly think.

'They look like glasses that the older humans my wear. But they are different.'

'They are nothing.' I think back hoping he would drop the idea.

'You know I can look through your items and I believe I will find what I am looking for.'

'No you cant. It will mess up everything. Your world must not know about plastics'

'I am the healer here and if I believe something will help my patient then I will demand it. It will matter not as this 'Plastic' you speak of will be seen as a magic material.'

'No fair. How do you know so much? And why are you so mean?' I complain.

'If I was not the bad guy occasionally, I would not be good at my job.'

'Your job?' I question. Is he a guard or a bank robber or something?

He chuckles 'No I am a specialized healer that helps folk that was badly injured, regain mobility or manage daily life once again. Mostly though exercise but also teaching patients how to use limbs.'

'Oh, so like a rehab physiotherapist.'

'Sorry?'

'rehabilitation physiotherapist. It's what we call your profession in my world.'

'Your world? You keep mentioning this and thinking about your home. I do not understand. Where is this 'World' you speak of?'

'Oh' I feel embarrass as I just assumed that this guy knew everything. 'I am from a different star or planet.'

'Impossible.' Lussy thought with great disbelief.

'Yeah Its completely different' I show him a picture of the view from my family house. 'This is the view from my house. We live on a farm, the grass land here you can see is paddocks for our young stock.' I point to the tiny blocks of colors far of in the distance. 'That is the nearest town. That is the sea you can see and those are Island called the Bay of Islands. You see that small one? On the horizon? I was walking to that one with my friends when I got lost.'

'You walked all that way?' He thinks, very surprised.

'Hahahah, no. We drove most of the way. I only walked eight hours or so.' I laughed at his thought that I was walked that distance. I would hate to think how long that would take.

'You said you got lost, were you found?'

I try not to think of my family looking for me. Quickly trying to distract myself, I turn around in my mind picture. 'This is my family home.'

'It looks so strange. I do not understand…. How?' He is quite confused, and I can see many questions running though his head.

'Oh, I am sorry. Its best you not think about too much. Don't ask me how to make a house like this as it is made for us. We buy all of the building materials.' I start to regret of showing him my house. My house is simple but to someone from middle earth what my house is made of is basically magic or impossible.

'What is that blue thing. Is that a pond?'

'Ha, Yeah kind of. It's a swimming pool.' I am amused at him calling the pool a pond.

'How is it so blue? How do you get the water there? How do you keep the water in the 'pool'?' He thinks quickly.

'Ah… In my world we have special materials like plastic that can be shaped into anything. But there are special craftsmen who do that. I do not know how.' Hearing my explanation, he quiets down.

'So, you know how to swim? It would be dangerous having a body of water so close to your living quarters.'

'Yeah I don't know when I learnt how to swim. We all get taught very young in New Zealand. In New Zealand no matter where you live you are less than an hour travel to the nearest body of water. It is to dangerous to not know how to swim.'

'That is something I need to remember. This is all quite confusing and remarkable. I did not realize there is a world out there so different. Is your world peaceful?'

'It is where I live but there are many places in the world that isn't.'

'Are there orcs or dark beasts in your world?'

'No, there is no magic in my world. Or magic is very weak in my world. There have been wars and wars still happing that are over stupid things like religion and race.' I feel sadden and ashamed of our human folly.

'You have wars between elf, dwarf and human?' he says shocked, this has happened in their past but not very often.

'No there are no elves or dwarfs in my world. They class races from color of our skin and what we look like. What language we speak or our cultures. Well the wars are said to be caused because of these things but what really is behind them is human greed.' I feel ashamed and uncomfortable to identify as a human.

I not really wanting to talk about this any longer I try to think of anything else to talk about. I couldn't think of much but decide to ask something that has been bugging me for a while. 'What is your name? I heard Elrond say it a few times but its hard to say and your language is difficult.' I admit guiltily.

I can feel that he is shocked and a little amused. 'My name is Lussëennë.'

'Wait what? Can you say that again slowly?' I panic.

'Loos.'

"loo." I say this out loud as I need to say this with my mouth to learn properly.

'Loos'

"Loos"

'Yes' he confirms is said it right.

'Oh, like loose without the 'e' and a longer 's' sound.'

'I suppose so. 'Loss' 'a'.'

"Loss a"

'Loss a e'

"Loss a e" the e and a is the same as you say the letter's name.

'Yes. Loss a e n.' The n sound as the n in 'no'.

"Loss a e nn."

'Los a' he finishes 'Lussëennë'

"los a" I try to say it fast. "Lossena" I did not need him to tell me that was bad. It was a little close to what he said but the end what I said loss e n a. I said the n like name of the letter n, not the sound n. I tried again. "Looss ahy e n-ahy" that time is was closer. "Lossahy e neigh" ahh no. "Lossahye neigh" hmm "Loossae na" gah. "Loosahy enahy" that time I was close. "Loosay eennay" "Lussëennë. Lussëennë. Lussëennë. Lussëennë."

'Yes that was correct' he cheered. 'I have been told it means 'Whispered thought' in Quenya, I do not speak it, as it is uncommon and frowned upon to speak it. Only the vary old elves speak it. I was quite surprised to hear you conversate in it with Lord Elrond. How do you struggle to say my name when you speak Quenya and Sindarin easily?'

'Oh, I think when I speak Quenya and Sindarin my ring translates for me. When I hear you, guys speak in elvish if I listen closely I can hear two voices a translation and your original words. I don't know you can understand me right now as I am speaking English.'

'Hmmm that indeed is strange I do not know this 'English' you speak of. I, myself is speaking Sindarin. Perhaps we are speaking neither and because our fea are connected our meanings are being heard instead. I have heard of this before but never noticed as all that I have connected with is fluent with Sindarin.' He thinks puzzled.

"_**What is wrong? Why does she repeat your name?**_**"** Elrond asks. We both feel guilty as we forgot that Elrond was there. He must have been waiting for a response from his question. Has she given you any important information? I hope he just forgets about that.

"_**Ah, she is learning my name**__."_ Lussëennë replies to Elrond.

"_**Is she still in pain? How is her head? She did not finish her herbal tea. With my experience, I believe she should still be in pain**_**.**" Elrond sounds a little annoyed that we were messing about while he must have been worrying about me.

I focus on my head and he was right I am still in a bit of pain. My muscles are better, but a headache still lingers.

"_**Yes, she says head pain is still there**_**."** Lussëennë speaks for me.

"_**She must drink the rest of the herbal tea, then sleep. Her body needs to rest."**_Elrond commands.

Feeling tired and ready for sleep I push my way out of my blanket burrow and sit up ready to take the rest of my tea. And I take the cup with right hand and I quickly scull back the drink in one go. "Ewwwwha." It sends a shive down my spine.

"Strange. Normally patients don't mind the taste of this mixture." Elrond says puzzled.

'Well I don't like tea. Elrond' I think as I lie down to go to sleep.

'You should call him Lord Elrond. It is proper, as he calls you Lady Olivia.' Lussëennë reprimands.

'Whatever, Lord Lussë. Goodnight' I say and take my hand back. I had forgotten he was still holding it.

I hear him sigh.

Goodnight. I drift off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 16

The next morning, I woke up Elrond and Lussë was replaced with an elf I did not know. I was about to wave to her, hello but her seeing that I was awake. The elf stood and left the room. 'Ok good morning to you too.' I think sarcastically.

Feeling a little drained from last night I lie back down. 'Ugh. Last night and yesterday were weird. Elrond probably thinks I am crazy.'

I sit up again bored. My eyes are blurry, and everything is bright. This is a common visual disturbance after one of my migraines as my head is still tender.

I should put my glasses on. I think back to what Lussëennë said last night as my glasses would be seen as a magical item. He said it would be ok for me to wear but then again I don't want to be singled out as the girl with magical glasses. Maybe I can get some new ones made.

I get out of bed and go to my boxes of stuff. I want to put on my glasses now, as I don't wish to get a second headache in a row. I think Lussëennë will tell me off if he doesn't see me wearing them.

After putting on my glasses and changing into my brown dress with shorts underneath. I look at my other items here. Elrond and Nessima were talking about me moving out of the healing place soon. I will be taking most of my stuff with me but there are a few items that could be dangerous for my wellbeing if others find them. Like the stuff in my wallet and my phone. I also want to stash my pills there, so no one steals them or harms themselves from ingesting them. I think I might try hiding them in the star room place where I got my ring and saw that angel lady. I think I heard Elrond say that he has never been in that room so I think my stuff will be safe in there. I really want to get my phone in there asap as if someone finds a way to turn it on then they could possibly read one of the few Lord of the ring fanfics on there. I check in my bag for anything else I want to hide and remember my back up charging cable for the phone and decide to hide that too. Everything else should be fine.

Not wanting to delay this I put the small items in one pocket of my shorts that I have on under my dress and I carefully jam my wallet in the other. As it is a long rectangle it sticks out and causes a large budge under my dress. There is not anywhere else to hide it as my bust is not that large, so I place my hand on the bulge to press it flat. That looks kind of normal. It's a bit awkward but I will walk the whole way with my hand there.

Leaving the healing house might be a bit tricky without getting stopped but I decided that if I look like I know what I am doing and have confidence then hopefully I can make it to the star angel lady room.

It was quite easy to get out as there was no one around and the one or two who were about were busy. Once walking out of the healing house I realised I had forgotten two things. Guard one and two. I thought they would stop me, but they didn't move when they saw me walk through the main door. Thinking it would be suspicious if I were to turn around and walk back inside after seeing them. I continue walking and make my way to where I think the star room place is. I was about three meters past the guards and I was just thinking that they weren't going to follow me when the guards begin to follow. The way that they stepped forward at the same time was super robotic. 'Dam these guys are scary.' It's hard to see their faces so they feel so cold and unfriendly. It took all my will to not break out in a sprint, to run away from them. After walking for about 5 minutes or 5 flights of stairs down I decide to ignore them and pretend that they aren't there. That calms my nerves a little and I feel I can act again that I am just going on a lovely stroll.

To make the guards think that and whoever is watching I stop occasionally to look at the view or anything that interests me. It was no hard to do as there were so many interesting things. There are grand trees and plants that I had never seen before. Some look similar to oaks or trees from back home, but these trees are way larger and older. I feel a bit alienated as I am not used to not knowing the name of the trees. I enjoy some flowers in the front gardens of the house. There are so many colours and I take my time to smell quite a few. It did not take long for me to stop smelling the 'roses' as a beautiful white flower with small petals and a pink middle made me sneeze. After that my nose started to run and my eyes water. 'great, stupid allergies' I grumble to myself.

I didn't really remember how to get to the star room place, but I do remember that it was almost at the bottom of the valley quite close to the river and by one of the many gardens. Keeping that in mind I take the paths that run along the river and any stairs that go down. I lost track of how many I went down and I don't look forward to walking back up.

Some things look slightly familiar, but I am not sure as everything looks different during the day. It was not until I was right outside the archway when I realised I had arrived. I stopped there and pretend to look at the river.

I only got a quick glance at the archway but for me, it looks like someone painted some super black paint on a brick wall. The others must not see that as it would be very suspicious, and it would be like super obvious that there is a secret portal archway.

I feel if I just walk through the archway right in front of the guard and disappear right in front of their eyes it would be a bad thing and I might be labelled as a witch. I don't know if that is a really bad thing here, but I don't want to find out. I don't plan on burning at the stake anytime soon. How do I get rid of them though...? All I need is for them to take their eyes off me for a second and I can jump through the archway which is a step away. I know this is cliché and overused in the modern world, but I think I have the perfect plan. This is not the modern world so it just might work.

I turn back to the guards and take a few steps to look like I am returning to the healing rooms. It is then I look up and look past the guards and point in the distance with great horror on my face. Shouting "Oh my fucking god. A troll."

Both elves turn quickly on guard to go against whatever has shocked me. With their backs turned I turned and ran towards the archway. I run pretending I was going to run past the arch but at the last second I sidestep. The guards seeing nothing and quickly turn to see me running away. They make after me and I think I timed it perfectly as with the slight curve of the walls and occasional post they did not see my sidestep. I look back to the way I came, and I see the mosaic reflection of what is happening outside. I see the guards run past, but the doorway is not wide so the run out of view. That would keep them busy for a bit. I finally feel safe since no one is watching me. I look around the room and everything looks the same as I saw it last. Right now, would be a great time for the angel lady to pop up and explain why I am here, or this was just a big joke and sent me home. I stood there for a bit hoping it would happen, but the room stayed quiet.

Sighing I walk over to my pedestal. Better put the stuff here before I forget. After emptying my pockets and placing my stuff there I look at the other pedestal's paintings wondering if I recognise any of the people portrayed in them. I almost kicked myself, of course, I would not know them. I wonder about them as I look at a painting of a female elf wearing pure white plated amour. Man, she looks kickass. I wish I could read the words above the painting to know her name or something, but the words were strange and more dots than letters. Her pedestal had no ring on it, and I get an idea quickly looking around the room to the other pedestals. My plan was quickly crushed as I see that all pedestals are empty. No stealing rings to use a ring to teleport home like the angle mentioned that was used to travel to different stars.

Feeling guilty and that fact there is not much else to do in this room I make my way to leave. I stop and look at the six archways knowing what one was the exit. I was super obvious as it was the one with a mosaic picture of an elf feeling and banging what looks like an invisible wall. This elf looks a little familiar, but I can't place where. He is where dark clothing which is a little unusual for all the other elves I have seen were wearing bright cheerful colours. The mosaic doesn't give much detail, but I can see that his long dark hair is pulled back into sleek plats. I stand watching him thinking where I had seen him before, while he tries to find a secret lever or something. As the mosaic doesn't really show facial features I don't think I really know what this elf looks like it's really his body shape that is familiar. The elf raises his hands up and I remember. He was what I saw in front of the door last time when I went to leave. I forgot about him, as when I went through there was no one there. I thought that I was just seeing things as it was dark then. But seeing him now with the light background he is quite visible.

I can't really leave now with him inspecting the door like this. Maybe I can use one of the other doors to get out. From left to right there was a mosaic of an ocean view. A blank wall. The one with the elf. A garden of some sort with trees. A dark one that is hard to see but I think I see a rock wall. Blank one again that is just the normal brick of the rest of the walls. I think the blanks one might have been doorways, but they don't work anymore. I suspect these are portals as if it was just a normal door with a forcefield they would all look similar and look out at Rivendell. I know the most left one is not of Rivendell as Rivendell is quite inland no oceans or large lakes. I want to try the fourth one hoping that it most likely leads to Rivendell with it being a garden and everything. The dark one looks spooky and I don't want to take that one.

I step thought the overgrown garden one. I probably would have been a dead giveaway that no garden would be that wild or neglected but I knew that wherever I am it's not Rivendell. It is quite quiet here with only the sounds of the birds and trees. I have stepped into what looks like a courtyard or what once was one. One of the walls and what looked like once was an adjoining building is falling down. Plants grow wild and cover the other high walls. It is like nature has claimed the structure returning it to the land.

I notice that the air feels cooler here and darker not so happy or bright as Rivendell. I walk along the fallen down wall to try and see if I can see anything. I see a few buildings, but the foliage is quite thick. This might have been a town or village, but it would have been long ago disbanded as how much the plants had taken it over.

This place is weird but peaceful. I decided to just spend some time relaxing here as it's nice not to have someone watching me all the time. I carefully walk over to the middle of the courtyard to what might have been a statue or fountain. All I know it has a platform to that would be nice to sit on.

'Ouch,' I think as what looks like a blackberry vine scratches my ankle. I move more careful with my foot placement wishing I had gumboots on. I notice that the berry vine has small budding white flowers on it. Huh, it must be Spring here or colder as the berry bushes at home had some ripe berries on it already. I mentally kick myself for thinking of home as I feel homesick and wish even more I was back with my family.

Finally reaching the stone ledge I sit down on it and bring my legs up, so they are out of the reach of the weeds and grass. I don't know what animals or bugs that could be hidden in there. Omg, there could have been a snake in that long grass. Remembering that I am no longer in New Zealand I must be wary of stuff like that. I sit there for about 20 minutes alert to everything around me keeping watch for snakes or something. It was not long till something did catch my eye, but it was peaceful and free. A small bird was flying around me chirping happily.

"Why hello there Mr birdy." I greet it as it lands on the fountain edge. I can see now that this is indeed a fountain. I ponder how there is still water in it and how it is still clean. This must be a natural water spring and the water must flow somewhere or it would be dark dirty water in this fountain. The water is quite clean as I can see the bottom. There seems to be a few rocks and pebbles that contrast the grey stone bottom. I dip my finger into the water, and it is not freezing like I thought it would, but it is warm is this hot spring? I quickly take off my sneakers and socks and place my feet in the pool. I feel all my tension wash away. I love hot pools and spas. One of my fondest trips was when I went to Rotorua with mum. I try not to think about that as I don't want to feel sad and I know it will take me down a dark depression road of homesickness and regret as I cannot go home.

I focus on the rocks at the bottom of the pool. A bright orange one stands out to me and I push up my skirt and shorts to see if I can reach it with my foot. It takes a few tires as the rock is quite smooth, but I manage to pick it up. Out of the water and in my hand. I find it to be quite hard I don't know why but I expected to crumble away in my hand. The small rock is about the size of an egg but is flat. On one side is perfectly smooth but one the other I can feel intents of a circle with and a wobbly edge. I look it on an angle as its wet I can see the slight pattern as the sun reflects off the water. It almost looks like a sun or a star-like geometric shape. "Huh, strange" this rock intrigues me so I decide to keep it.

I hear a chirp beside me, and I realise the bird is still there. I thought it would have flown away.

"How can I help you on this fine day Mr birdy?" I ask it jokingly. It cheeps back and turns its head to the side. It about the size of a sparrow. It cheeps again and it hops a few steps away distracted by a similar bird that swooped thought the garden. I thought the bird was just a simple brown colour but at this angle, the feathers have a deep almost forest green sheen to them. "You are very pretty Mr birdy." The bird ruffles its feathers then cheeps at me before flying off after the other swooping bird.

I laugh at it. It certainly has a personality. I look back to the water and notice a small feather floating on top of the surface. I pick it out and look at it. It is a simple brown with grey flecked pattern and a sea or forest green on the very edge of the blade. The bird must have dropped it. I will keep this too to remind me of the fond meeting of Mr birdy in the garden. I chuckle to myself.

Starting to get hungry I decide to head back. The sun is high in the sky so it must be past lunch.


	18. Chapter 17

_**AN. Sorry, this chapter is late with all that's been happening all motivation has gone out of the window. My university has announced today that all papers will be restarted and be performed in 4 weeks one after the other. so study will be full-on. I will write as much as I can in the 3 weeks left of lockdown. **_

I go back through the portal and turn to see that the elf is still lurking around the Rivendell archway. 'Oh man,' maybe I could go and see what's it like in the seaside portal. It would be nice to see the sea again. I wonder if it is very different from the sea back home. I walk out of that portal and I find myself on a high hilltop looking over the sea. To my left. In the distance, I can see a small seaside city of the sort. The rest of the land around is rolling grassland with great cliffs falling to the sea.

The wind is quite strong here and it has a chill to it. So, I don't get blown off this hilltop I make my way down the faded path towards the buildings. As I get closer, I see some locals and realize that they are elves. Wait I don't remember a town or settlement of elf by the sea in the movies. Could there be cities and other things I don't know of? Then again, I don't really remember having a proper look at a lord of the rings map. I only remember the coast in the east and the long mountain range in the middle of the land. Stopping to ponder this I look over the ocean once again.

Could I be time travelling? Or the mosaic are portals like I suspect could I be travelling all over the world and these elves don't know anything to do with the rings. Would it be safe here? My stomach complains again, and I think of how I can get some food. Maybe I can get some food here, but I quickly remember that I have no money or equivalent to money. I don't even know if I would be welcome here. They are elves and I am a strange Human wearing strange glasses and magical sneakers. I can't go walking into this town wearing these let alone without shoes or any kind of travelling gear.

I turn back around and walk up the hill to the archway moment at the top of the hill. Once back up the top of the hill I sit on a bench to catch my breath. Sitting on the bench looking at the sea sparkle I wonder do I even want to go back to Rivendell. Nessima is nice but I don't want to be a burden on anyone. She is accepting me into her house without even knowing who I am. But I don't really have anywhere else to go. I am useless I have no way to make money and I would be mooching of people for the rest of my life.

I sigh heavily and hear some voices in the wind. Oh no someone is coming. I quickly run back to the portal and jump thought. I am back in the star room again. This is pretty cool. I can teleport what must be halfway around the world. Looking at the mosaics I feel a little bit powerful. I could lead two lives if I wanted no one would know. I smirk in my head. But then again it just sounds like too much work.

The elf at the Rivendell portal is now sitting leaning his back on the portal. There is no way for me to go back with him blocking it like that. I wouldn't want my legs to materialize into his back or something. I don't know how this portal works. My choice is to go back to the garden but it's hard to move around there and there is nothing to do. There is no way I am going into the dark portal god knows where that leads to. I could stay here but again there is nothing to do here and its quite stuffy. The best option is to back to the seaside portal. It is the option most likely to offer food. And I listen to my stomach. Before going there, I need to make sure I blend in, so I take off my socks and sneakers as well as my glasses. I place them out of the way so if I need to make a quick escape back through the portal. I don't trip over them and break my neck. The next thing I need is something to barter with to get some food. I look around the room and there is not really anything that is not physically part of the room. I doubt the angel lady would be happy if I pillaged the room. I decide to go through my wallet just in case there was something in there. I start pulling everything out and putting the cards and IDs to the side as they are no use. Money also is out of questions as it has words on it and otherworldly.

I am surprised how much junk I have in here. receipts, expired Coca-Cola promotion enter to win codes. A noel Leeming gift card that I got from my brother for Christmas. That I would never be able to use. Library card and other loyalty shop cards. Old appointment cards for doctor appointments. I imagine trying to trade my student pass Starbucks card to an elf saying if you go to Starbucks you can buy one and get one free. I laugh of how stupid that would be and I can imagine how offended and confused the elf would be.

I find a post-it note from early last year which is a shopping list. Ok, rubbish. There is also a sailor moon sticker one of my Auckland friends gave me. 'Lol,' I don't know how I would be able to explain what a sticker is. One of the last things I pulled out was a note mum had written to work and income stating that; I was living with them and how much the board is. I feel sad and a little stupid as this is really the only thing I have left of my mum. I don't have any photo or anything as it is all on my nearly flat phone. It hurts that it must be a stupid note to the government basically asking it for money. Why couldn't I be normal why couldn't I be healthy and get a normal job? I stuff everything back in but leave out a couple receipts. The warehouse one has a plain white back and I think I might be able to trade some origami. I carefully fold it into a triangle so I can rip off an even square. The edge is quite jagged, but it was the best I could do without scissors. I quickly fold it into a paper crane it was easy to do as I do not know how many I have made in the past years. I am sure I have even made them with my eyes closed. My finished product Is a cute little white swan, you can just see the back ink showing but I am sure the words would be gibberish to them anyway. No harm could be done. Looking as close as I would ever be to a Middle-Earther and my bargaining product I am ready to go back through the seaside portal. I watch it for a minute or so and I see no one about.

I quickly go through the portal I look around and there is no one about but I can hear voices again. I look down the path and I see two elves walking this way slowly strolling and stopping often to pick flowers or point at stuff.

I mentally look at myself and wonder what who would they think I am if they saw me. I don't know if there are any human settlements around so I can't claim that I originate from them.

I can't say I travelled here as I doubt, they would believe it as I have no shoes on. Maybe if I say I am travelling with a group of people that are camped in the direction away from the town and they are frightened by elves, so they sent me to come to get food instead. I don't have any more time to create my backstory as they have spotted me. I walk down the path hoping they won't stop me or talk to me. Once I am in the city hopeful I would blend in or there are enough people about I won't be noticed.

The elf couple nod and greet me in passing as I walk down the hill and I copy their nod that I had seen many times watching the elves in Rivendell.

I after I pass them, I almost let out a sigh of relief, but it quickly catches in my throat when one of the elves Speak "Wait, excuse me."

I turn around to look at the couples. Struggling to think of something to say if I speak in English then they would know something is up with my weird dialect. "Ahh, yes?" I question hoping that everything is ok.

"Pardon sorry to disturb you. I am…" the female elf is slow and thoughtful with her words and her great effort in trying to speak human.

She turns to her walking partner. "_**What is the word for curious**_**?" **

The male elf shrugs and replies **"**_**I do not know. You are more fluent than me."**_

The elf tries again "May I ask if you are well?"

I decide to switch to elfish as I think she wouldn't understand my answers and it was painful to watch her struggle with her words. **"**_**Ah, yes I am**_**." **from her surprise look. I happy my ring translation is working.

The elf looks happy. _**"Oh, you speak Sindarin**_**." **

I feel a little stupid. Humans speaking elfish must not be common. **"**_**Ah yes, only a little. I am not that good**__._" I excuse myself.

The elf smiles fondly at me. "_**No, no you are doing well. Your pronunciation is perfect. It is not common for humans to speak Sindarin so excuse me for being shocked**_**." **

"_**Ah, yes. My friend is teaching me. He is a great teacher**_**." **

"_**I am sorry to have stopped you, but it is quite unusual to see a human as you are. I was worried as you were not dressed for travelling that something was wrong."**_ She says looking at my feet.

"_**Ah. No, I enjoy walking barefoot sometimes**_**."** I laugh hoping my lie is not too outrageous.

"_**Oh, how unusual. Have you walked far?" **_she asked greatly amuses

Ok, she knows that I am not from a settlement nearby. Definitely going with the plan that; I am camping nearby.

"_**A little. I and my companions are camped in that direction**_**."** I point in the direction I supposedly came from.

"_**Oh, you make this walk by yourself?**_**" **she asks confused.

"_**Yes, they are wary of elves, so they have sent me to do their bidding.**_**"** I hope they believe all this bullshit.

The male elf talks this time. "_**You do not travel with this friend that speaks Sindarin but ones who are wary of elves?**_**"** he is quite confused and Is picking at my lies.

"_**Ah no. I think my friend is in Rivendell at the moment. I am from Bree and was asked on this journey for the very reason I can speak a little Sindarin.**_**"** I am glad I am good at making up stuff on the spot.

"_**What business do you have here**_**?" **

'Oh no fuck, fuck what do I say.' "_**Sorry I did not understand what you said**_**."** I say trying to buy some time. I can't say I am selling anything as I don't have anything to sell and I can't let then expect any interaction with these mystery elf hating companions. I could say am buying something, but I don't have the money.

What does this place have to offer that that I can't get anywhere else?

"_**Why are you here**_**? "**The elf changes his wording.

Since this is the sea then I could say I am getting a shell. **"**_**One of my companions um... Brothers daughter is very unwell. She, her dream is to see the sea. Her father has visited many times and told her many stories of the great sparkling blue water that stretches as far as the eye can see. But sadly, she is too sick to travel here. We fear she has not much time left.**_** "**I trail off looking sad.

"_**Oh, dear.**__"_ The female elf says sadden at my tale.

"_**Her father who cannot leave her side wished us to come here in the hope of retrieving a piece of the sea and bring it to her. **_**" **

"_**Oh my, how sad**_**.**" the elf is teary-eyed. **"**_**Do you know what you are going to bring back**_**?" **

"_**No. This is the first time I have seen the sea. I do not even know what there is. I could not imagine how beautiful this place is. I was hoping to come here and pick something that looked interesting. Maybe a pretty stone."**_

"_**Oh, No. You must take back a shell.**_**" **

"_**Sorry?"**_

"_**A shell. It is from a creature that lives in the sea. They come in beautiful shapes and colours. " **_

"_**A shell? I fear I do not know what it was even if I saw one."**_

The elf looks at the male elf and says _**"We must go with her and help her collect a shell for the poor girl**_**."**

Oh, great I made my quest sound too good. **"**_**No, I do not wish to trouble you**_**,"** I say hoping to get rid of them.

"_**It is no trouble at all. We would love to help. The easiest way to the beach is this way**_**."** She says and they start out towards the buildings downhill.

I feel bad getting them to find a shell for a fake dying girl. But I can't back out now. As we get close to the buildings I can't help but be in awe of the architecture. It is quite similar to what I would imagine what Greek or Roman buildings would be like.

"_**Beautiful are they not." **_

"_**yes, you are blessed to live here. It is so different from what I have seen" **_

"_**The scenery in Rivendell is beautiful too." **_

"_**I have been told that it is, but I have not been there myself." **_

"_**Oh, I thought your friend is from Rivendell." **_

"_**He is but he visited me in Bree." **_

"_**you have visited here why do you bot go with him and visit him there?" **_

"_**My family forbid it."**_I don't want my family to sound like elf haters. So, I follow up with this. **"They worry I am too close to him." **

"_**Are you courting? Please tell me the name of this lucky ellon**_**?" **

I nearly choke in sock are all elves this presumptuous. "_**No, No. We are only friends. He travels to Bree frequently and I.. ahh we met and ah…**_**.**" I am lost for words I am tripping up on my lies. "_**His name is Lusseenna.**_"I say hoping it's a common name.

"_**You are smitten**_**."** She gushes. Happy at this cute girl talk.

"_**Ah no. I don't think he likes me that way. I am….."**_ I say sadly. I can't finish saying that no one wants me I am not Beautiful.

"_**Cheer up. You don't know that. Eves can be quite mysterious with love. It took half a century before Rochon here professes his love to me."**_

Not really wanting to continue this conversation I say nothing. Also, I was distracted by the with the smell of food. We are walking down a street with building on either side. I can't tell if any are shops where I could buy food.

"_**Excuse me? Hello?**_**"** the elf says trying to get my attention.

"_**Oh sorry, what were you saying**_**?"** I quickly say, giving her my attention.

"_**I was saying that your dress intrigues me**_**?" **

"_**Oh, what about it**_**?" **

"_**It is made of fine elven made cloth is it not? Was it a gift from your friend?**_**"**

I stopped listening once again as the food smell grows strong an I can finally see the cause. There is a build with bread and loaves in the window. 'Mmmmm bread.'

"_**Are you well**_**?"** the elf asked worried and gently taps me on the shoulder.

"_**Huh?"**_ I say surprised breaking out of my daze. I didn't realize that I had stopped walking**. **_**"Ah sorry. I am ok."**_

"_**Do not mind me asking but perhaps are you hungry?"**_

"_**Ahh um, no. It's nothing, we must quickly go and continue on our quest**_**."** I say trying to put her at ease.

"_**It is obvious. You are hungry, I can practically see you drooling. We do not mind if you go and buy something, we will wait here for you."**__ She says kindly._

"_**No, I have nothing to… buy with**_**."** I don't even know what money looks like in this world. "_**Come let us continue."**_ I feel really embarrassed, who would want my stupid paper crane. It holds no value. I start walking off in the direction that we were walking in. The female elf catches up and falls into step with my stride.

"_**I have just realized that we have been quite rude and has not introduced ourselves. I am Northril and Rochon is my partner**_**." **

"_**Oh, greetings. I am Olivia**_**."** I mentally kick myself as soon as I say my name. I should have used a fake one. But then again I don't know any female human names of this world except for Éowyn.

"_**It is a pleasure to meet you,**_" Northril says happily. **"**_**May I ask why you do not have any money? I wish not to intrude.**_**" **

'what a nosey elf.' I think. **"**_**I and my companions left at short notice. We did not have time to pack enough supplies the money we did have has already been used to barter with. We are low on food as it is. We are…. Hmm, what is the word…. Each of us only eats little each meal."**_

"_**Rationing**_**?**" the elf supplies.

"_**Yes, that. We hope to be very quick with our task, so we get back sooner for the girl as well as our bellies." **_

"_**Oh, but it is a few days travel to get to Bree**_**." **

"_**We have our horses so It will be quick. We have enough food just to last us. I have been freely giving my companions a larger proportion than myself as I believe that they should have the energy if we run into trouble."**_

"_**But you matter too, it will do you no good to faint of hunger walking back to your camp." **_

"_**No, I am fine. Besides it is a lot easier to ignore hunger than a sword in your chest."**_

We both stay silent after that. I don't know why she is silent by I was mostly silenced by the beauty of the beach that we were now walking down a flight of stone steps too.

The water is so clean. The sand is white almost like sugar. I run a little as the beauty fills me with so much joy. The beach reminds me of home, and I could almost believe that I am home in the bay of the island.

I bend down and pick up a small spiral cone-shaped shell. Wow. You don't get shells like this at home. It has a blue and yellow zig-zag pattern. I lift it up to my ear and I can hear the rushing sound of the waves in it. Haha, this would be perfect. "_**Look, look what I have found. It is so pretty."**_ I say turning and showing Northril my shell.

"_**Yes, that is very pretty. You have picked up a sea snail shell. I think this will be perfect for your poor girl. It looks like it has nothing living inside**_**." **

I was about to say something, but I noticed the male elf walking down the stone steps. I didn't realize we had left without him. I guilt rises in me for a second I even believed that there was a sick little girl wait for me to bring this shell to her.

"_**I must go now. Thank you for your help**_." I say sadden with guilt.

The male elf has reached us now he hands me a warped cloth. "_**Here you must eat**__." _

I foolishly had taken it from him without realizing what it was. I slightly unwrapped it and found that it was a small loaf of bread. 'oh no. I have cheated them out of food as well. "_**No. No. I cannot accept this. I have nothing to give you. I cannot take your food. You are too kind.**__"_ I say quickly trying to pass the bread back.

"_**No, we insist. Rochon brought this for you. We are just happy to help you.**__"_ The female elf pushes my hands back so I would accept the loaf. I feel teary eyes at my guilt and their kindness.

I reach into my pocket and pull out the little paper crane. "_**Here take this. I made it to barter with, but decided it was not worth enough.**_" I pass it to Northril.

"_**Oh, how adorable. How did you make this**_**?"** she accepted it and looks to cherish it.

"_**I ahh, folded the paper a special way**__."_ feeling embarrassed like I do with anyone who praises me for my artwork.

"_**The paper is so high quality**_**."** She gushes in amazement. 'whoops. Note to self never do this again'

"_**It is just a small scrap of paper I had. Anyway, I must be off. It was pleasant to meet you. You are so kind and caring. Goodbye.**_**"** I say and rush off before I say or do anything more that would get me into trouble. While running up the stairs I hear them shout goodbye.

I run almost the whole way through the quiet town and didn't stop till I got to the path leading up to the archway. It's a good thing it was relatively easy to remember the way as I would have been a problem if the offered to walk me back to the archway. I am also good with detection so that helps to. I catch my breath and strode quickly up the hill. Once reaching the top, I look around to see if anyone is about and finding that the coast is clear I step through the portal.

I look at the Rivendell portal and see the elf is still there. Feeling exhausted I sit down on the floor next to my shoes and eat the loaf of bread. Now I have eaten and with nothing to do it was not hard to slowly slide to lay on the floor. I did not realise how tired I was. I did have a big day today though. So I easily fell asleep on the stone floor.


End file.
